Edward Meets Young Bella
by BookishMe
Summary: It's a Saturday and Bella asked to go to the park alone. In the park, she sees breathtaking people who...well, took her breath away. Will she get to know them? Are they dangerous? Are they capable of killing her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella

Ten year old Bella Swan was sitting on a bench in the park near her house. It was a Saturday and she liked to visit the place.

The weather was warm but moist. She didn't tie her hair although her mom told her to. That was before. Now she just wanted to be free and take in her surroundings. Her brown eyes took in all the people around her. She saw a family having a picnic yards away from her. Suddenly she felt sick.

How she wished Charlie was with them.

Charlie and her mother had a big argument that caused them to split. Bella didn't like it, but she had to cope with it.

She looked around to search for…what? A friend, maybe?

Her eyes scanned the place. Then they stopped. She thought she saw…gems? She wasn't sure. She strained her neck. Was that what she saw?

Her eyes scanned the park again. There. Standing by the gate were four people. They all wore jackets that reached their wrists. They were under the shade of a tree. Bella was shocked. Jackets on a hot day?

There were three men and a girl. The girl is blond and certainly the prettiest she has ever seen in her life. She had the palest of pale skin and bright eyes. From the distance, she wasn't sure if her eyes were brown or gold. The girl seemed to be talking to the man beside her, who Bella guessed as her partner. The guy had dark hair and the same skin. He seemed to be the strongest of the group, considering his muscles.

Bella watched the couple, fascinated.

The girl smiled at something the boy said. Suddenly she had the urge to name those people. They were definitely interesting enough to earn names from her.

The blond will be Diane. The strongest will be Mike.

She scanned the other two near them. All of them were so pale. One man looked the oldest of them all, though she wasn't sure if "oldest" was the proper word. He looked mature and fatherly, sure. But he looked like a movie star. His smile was kind and caring. Bella wanted a father like that. Adrian. That will be his name.

Her eyes went to the last man. He was lanky and certainly attractive. His head was bowed, which made his features not so recognizable, but Bella was certain he was the most good looking. She could see the outline of his sharp jaw.

Edward. Yes, that will be his name. The name just popped into her mind. She thought she heard an angelic voice…a male voice call the name.

No, that was only her imagination.

She looked at the sky. She realized she had been staring for too long. Perhaps they've discovered that she was staring. They might mistake her for a stalker.

But her eyes just can't let go of them. They're too beautiful.

She looked at Edward. In a very fast motion that she wasn't sure if he had moved at all, Edward brought his face up and his eyes landed on her face.

She was right. Edward was the best looking. His lips were set into a straight line. His eyes were knowing, alert. Bella guessed his age to be seventeen.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her and Bella felt her heartbeat pick up. Her heart was hammering hard in her chest. To her comfort, a cold breeze blew, relieving her of the heat.

Edward brought his face up more. Bella narrowed _her_ eyes at him, curious. After a moment, Edward bowed again. A minute passed then he looked at her, his eyes hard and his smile ravenous. Bella's heart almost stopped. Her stare hardened. She was sure the guy was dangerous.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward

He hated Phoenix.

That was the first thing in Edward's mind ever since they had arrived here.

"Why here?" He had asked Carlisle almost a thousand times.

Carlisle's reply was immediate, and the same. "No one will ever guess we're here. People have noticed that we tend to linger in cold places."

Edward had nodded. It was logical, and very risky, too.

What if people notice their skin under the sunlight? What if they have the vaguest idea of who they were? _That_ didn't sound logical.

Alice, Jasper, and Esme asked to be left behind in the hotel room they rented. Edward had read Jasper's mind. Jasper is the newest vampire, though he is not a newborn. Still, he has trouble containing his thirst for human blood. He liked to be left indoor, where he can hurt no one.

Though she didn't say, Edward knew that Alice asked to be left behind to keep an eye on Jasper. They were almost inseparable. Esme was worried, too, which was the reason she stayed with them.

"Shall we go to the park?" Carlisle suggested after a moment of silence. They were in the car, travelling and just going around.

Emmett broke into a grin. "Sure, why not?"

Edward stayed silent. He wasn't sure if he liked going.

Rosalie nodded her assent. "We need to get used to the people here, since we'll be staying for a few days."

Edward shifted in his seat to look at her. "Why do we even need to get used to humans if we'll stay locked up in that hotel room most of the time?"

Rosalie smirked. "Stop talking."

Edward looked back and avoided her stare. He didn't really talk to Rosalie so much.

Carlisle smiled briefly. "It's decided, then. We'll visit the place. Edward," he paused, turning to look at him. "Don't worry. We've got the jackets."

Edward tugged the left wrist of his jacket and almost tore it off. "Sure."

He kept on smelling that scent. He can't stop but search for the scent. It's just new, so whoever it is have just arrived. It also smelled young and fresh.

Edward licked his lips once. He needed to get out of here.

"Edward," Carlisle's voice called once, dragging him out of his trance. "Is anything wrong?"

Edward started shaking his head when he realized that Carlisle could help. Very fast, he said, "I keep smelling this scent. It's hard _not_ to notice it. I don't know if I can last it any longer."

Carlisle nodded, frowning. "I won't really suggest for you to go back in the car or run. For once, I want you to stand it." Then he smiled. "We'll be going around this country, Edward. I want you to be as strong as you can be."

A wind blew, sending the delicious scent back to him. Edward quickly bowed his head. He felt certain that Carlisle smelled it too because he suddenly stiffened.

"A pretty attractive scent," Carlisle whispered, awe in his voice.

Edward nodded briefly. He wanted to put a hand to his nose, but that would be too obvious. So instead he just stopped breathing. It will be annoying, but he'll do everything.

Rosalie and Emmett were talking animatedly in French. He knew that they were trying to blend in. Still, he was sure the four of them stood out.

Then Edward did a horrible mistake. He reached to bring up the sleeve of his jacket. Sunlight seeped through the leaves of the tree they were standing underneath. The light landed on his marble skin, making it sparkle like a thousand little diamonds. The other three stopped and looked at his arm. For a second all of them were stunned. Edward's sparkling skin made them freeze. Then in a flash, Edward brought down his jacket sleeve again, covering his skin.

"How can you be so careless?" Rosalie asked, her teeth gritted together.

Edward was momentarily stunned. Then he said, "It was an old habit back in Alaska. You couldn't blame me."

Rosalie looked around, her blond hair flailing. "What if someone saw you?"

Edward looked around and read everyone's mind. He didn't see anyone. "No, no one saw."

"How can you…" Rosalie stopped. She realized that Edward is able to read what someone is thinking. If someone _had_ seen him, he or she will surely think of it.

Carlisle brought up a hand. "Stop that, alright?"

Rosalie turned back to talking to Emmett, who now looked worried.

Edward bowed his head again.

After three minutes of staying frozen, he had the urge to look up. He had started breathing again. The scent is now stronger. It made his mind clogged. He couldn't think of anything else but that scent…

He looked up, unable to resist it. Rosalie and Emmett are still talking. Carlisle looked occupied.

His eyes immediately landed on a brunette…probably ten years old. She had brown eyes and pale skin, almost as pale as his.

It was a moment when he realized she had been staring at him for quite a long time. Realization crept into his mind. What if this girl saw him? But he was sure a while ago…he focused on her, narrowing his eyes. She's not that far, really. He estimated her distance to be sixteen meters.

He tried reading her mind, but there was a wall-like pressure. He couldn't get in. He tried again. No, he just can't. How is that possible? This was the first time…

Then the wind picked up, sending the girl's hair flying inches from her neck and face. Edward watched her. He desperately wanted to taste her blood. Unconsciously, he lifted his face and took in her scent. She smelled of…he wasn't sure. She had a unique but fascinating scent.

He realized what he was doing and bowed again. He can't. No. No.

His hands trembled. Then he looked at her. She seemed so fragile. Edward felt something stir inside him, though that wasn't possible. He doesn't have a heart. He can't possibly be…no, he can't let this girl-who is still staring at him-know that he was attracted to her, just like a magnet is to a piece of metal.

So instead, he arranged his expression into that of a hunter…because that is what he truly is.

The girl's eyes showed the tiniest bit of fear, then rejection. It didn't take reading her mind to know what she was thinking. She may be young, but she surely knows Edward is dangerous. Even more dangerous than what she thought he can be.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella

Edward stared at her for a long time then turned his head to speak to Adrian, the fatherly one.

Adrian frowned. Diane and Mike stopped talking, too. They seemed to be listening to what Edward was saying, although Bella knew that was near impossible. The couple was two meters away from the other two, and Edward was whispering.

For a moment, Diane's eyes were like daggers. Then she relaxed and nodded. She said something Bella couldn't hear.

Mike nodded and said something, too. Adrian turned and spoke to them. Edward interjected, as far as Bella can see.

What can they be talking about?

Quickly, they started leaving the park. They were headed for a black car that looked really expensive. So, they're rich.

Bella stood. Although Edward had stared at her like she was food, she was still curious. They looked like powerful people.

She had only took three steps when Edward looked back at her. Shock seemed dominant in his face, seeing that she had risen and is now following them. At first Bella froze. She felt afraid. Then, with a sudden urge of adrenaline, she continued walking. She wasn't going to let them go away. They had caught her attention, and it seemed that _she_ was the reason of their leaving.

She was only two meters away from Edward. He stiffened.

Bella opened her mouth to speak. But she closed it quickly. Should she really talk to a stranger?

But in those moments she had stared at the group, she felt like she knew them already. Especially Edward.

"Excuse me, but I thought the way you stared at me wasn't really very respectful," she blurted out.

Edward was shocked. Then he smiled. "A young girl like you talking to a stranger isn't really safe."

Bella stood taller. "No, I don't think so, too."

"You go ahead and play," he suggested.

Bella smiled. "I don't play."

"Then why are you in the park?"

Bella smiled again. "I don't think people just go to the park to play. If they do, then I suppose you came here to play?"

Edward was taken aback. "Perhaps. Sharp tongue."

Bella crossed her arms. "Your family interested me. So I was just wondering…what is your name?"

"What's the difference if you didn't know my name?" Edward said in a cold voice.

Bella can't help noticing that his voice was very much like the male voice she had heard earlier. But that was her imagination…wasn't it?

"It means a lot to me," she whispered.

Edward's face hardened. "I don't really think it's safe."

"Me neither."

"Then why are you…"

Bella chimed in, "Please."

She knew that she probably sounded like a whiny girl, but she didn't care. Edward had caught her attention so much. She needed to know.

"Edward," he said, voice even colder than before.

Bella stopped. The world span. Edward? His name?

Edward turned around and started walking away.

Bella ran, then said, "I just think that you shouldn't probably be carrying gems around here. You may be rich, but there are people who take interest in things like that."

Edward stopped then turned his head to look at the girl. "You saw that?"

"I have pretty clear eyes."

"I suppose so," Edward said, a smug smile on his face. Then he turned and said, "I can't help it, though."

Maybe he thought she wasn't able to hear that, but she did. Somehow, she knew…that they will meet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward was anxious.

They were back in the car. Carlisle was quiet. Rosalie had started reading, and Emmett is staring out the window.

What if the little girl told someone about what she saw? Well, no one would believe her anyway.

Edward was sure of that.

"Thank you for listening to me," he said to Carlisle.

I understand that you couldn't stand it much longer, Carlisle thought. I was wrong for thinking of pushing you to it.

Edward nodded. "Thanks."

Rosalie thought, It was nice in the park. I was sorry to leave.

Edward groaned. "We had to leave, Rosalie."

She nodded, her blond hair following her every move.

Carlisle spoke up, "We'll check on Esme and the others. Jasper should be fine by now."

"You sound so much like a doctor," Edward said, smiling.

Carlisle gave an awkward laugh. "Definitely."

"Jasper _should_ be. He must be able to control that thirst of his," Rosalie said slowly. She took Emmett's hand in hers.

"Don't be too harsh on him," Carlisle replied.

"I'm not harsh at all," Rosalie argued, her eyes alight with anger.

Carlisle didn't reply. Edward sighed inwardly. He was used to Rosalie's bickers, but they were getting more and more frequent nowadays.

Suddenly, Carlisle's car stopped.

Edward instantly looked out the window. Not far from them, he saw a red Honda car. A mother and a girl are standing by a wing, obviously talking. The girl was familiar. Edward looked more sharply. His perfect eyesight said its assent. Yes, it was the girl from the park. Due to her perseverance and scent, he forgot to ask her name.

The older woman was obviously her mother. He tried breaking into the mother's thoughts.

Bella, why are you so pushy? The mother thought.

Bella. Bella. So that was the girl's name. Edward repeated the name over in his head, as if pushing it deeper into his memory.

"Edward," Carlisle said, noticing that Edward was focused on the little brunette.

Edward turned to face him. His expression was nonchalant. "Why did you stop the car?"

Carlisle looked as if he was suppressing a laugh. "You wanted to see the girl one last time, didn't you?"

One last time? Edward thought. He didn't know why, but it sounded bad to him.

Edward froze. From the back of the car, Emmett said, "Don't try hiding it, Edward. The girl obviously stuck to you."

And she was very smitten with you, Rosalie added in her mind.

Edward didn't know what to say. Deep within him, he knew that the girl was amusing. She will obviously leave a mark in his memory. Silently, he opened the car wing.

"Are you going out?" Carlisle asked, a grin on his face.

Finally, Edward has found a girl, he thought.

Edward didn't reply to the question but to what was on Carlisle's mind. "I have no special connection to the young girl. She simply got my attention."

Carlisle cocked an eyebrow, unconvinced. Only a few years and she'll catch up to you, he added.

"I'll be back," Edward said as he went out in a graceful move, then started walking down the sidewalk.

"What a moron," Rosalie said once he was out. "Chasing a little girl."

Bella and her mom are still outside the car, talking intensely. Edward stopped for a moment, unsure if he should really talk to the girl, if just to clear what she saw.

Then it happened.

Bella ran away from her mom. The woman was shocked. Bella looked like she was going to run away. That she did.

Edward was frozen. What is Bella thinking?

Bella might cross the street, he heard the girl's mom think.

He looked out to the girl, tears now rolling down from her eyes. What had they argued about a minute ago?

Edward's fears suddenly went true. Bella ran and crossed the street. Several cars honked and stopped, avoiding the girl. Edward ran to the mother's side.

"Is that your girl?" He asked the woman.

She was about to run when Edward spoke up. Her attention was diverted to the vampire, whose face is sparkling. She was momentarily dazed, then said, "Yes, she ran away."

Edward looked at Bella, still running. "Obviously."

He ran in the speed of light and caught Bella as a car almost killed the life out of her. Without a pause, he circled a car and went straight for _Carlisle's car._ The mother would be very surprised, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the girl. He opened the car wing and put the girl down on his seat.

Very quickly, he said, "You saw that, didn't you? I need to talk to the mother. She saw…"

Rosalie interjected, "She would know our identities! What is it with the girl anyway? It would just be _one life_ against _ours_!"

Edward's face contorted in anger. He checked the girl, who had blacked out. Then he turned towards Rosalie, "I don't know! It was Bella's life out there and I…I just had to save her!"

"Don't tell me," Rosalie started, her fists clenched. "You're in love with a ten year old?!"

Edward stopped in his tracks. If Rosalie didn't say that, he was sure he would have ripped the blond's head.

But upon hearing those words…_was_ he really falling for Bella? He had just met her…no, he can't possibly be. It was just an heroic act, wasn't it?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella

She wasn't just going to stand there to be reprimanded. All she wanted was to go to the park again, what was wrong with that?

"Can you please allow me?" Bella pleaded, almost crying.

Renee-her mother-looked at her closely, as if she had changed while she was in the park. "I don't know what happened there…"

Bella interrupted her, eager to point out her side of the story. "Nothing. I just realized that it would be good if I stayed there more often."

"I don't see the point at all!"

"You rarely do!" Bella argued, her fists clenched. From her peripheral vision, she saw a person standing by a car, looking at them…watching. She didn't care. "All I ask of you is that."

Renee put a hand on Bella's head. "Why? What do you want, Bella?"

"I want to go to the park," she insisted, looking directly at her mom.

Bella hoped to see the strange family again, not to mention Edward. She wanted to see him so badly.

"No, and that's it," Renee said firmly, all the tenderness gone. "I won't budge. Now get into the car," she finished.

Bella turned. She wasn't going to face her mom like that. No way is she going to follow her like some kind of pet. Nimbly, she ran and crossed the street. She heard her mother's cries for her to come back, but she didn't pay attention. Her listening is over.

Cars stopped and honked as she passed by. Suddenly, she stopped. She turned her head to the right and saw a car. She didn't run; she knew the driver will stop his car.

She was wrong.

It was too late, she thought.

She braced herself, ready for death.

The car was almost there when cold arms gripped her. She felt like she was floating. She could hear the complaints and noises of the drivers she had just disturbed, but even those were muffled considering the speed she was in. Was she dead? No, someone's carrying her to safety.

She looked up to see a sparkling face, so perfect and chiseled that if it not have been for his hair blown by the wind to each direction, she would have thought he was a statue.

"Edward," she whispered, her eyes sleepy. Even her voice was hoarse, as if her run had taken every inch of energy from her.

Edward looked at her, his face concerned. It was a moment before Bella realized that they had stopped somewhere. "You're safe, Bella."

She closed her eyes and blacked out.

Bella didn't know how long she was asleep, but when she woke up, she was sitting beside Edward, his arm hung protectively around her shoulders.

She looked to her left and spotted Adrian driving.

The man noticed her staring and said with a warm smile, "Hi, I'm Carlisle."

Carlisle? Bella blushed. She thought the name "Adrian" was correct, too. It turned out she was wrong.

"Hi, Carlisle," she whispered weakly.

Edward said, "Sleep, Bella. You'll be staying with us."

Rosalie added, "I voted against that, Bella. So don't you blame me."

Bella turned to see the beautiful blond. She realized that the blond looked cruel and nasty…but somehow kind at the same time. How can that be?

"That's bad, Rose," Emmett said, smiling at the human. So the blond's name is Rose?

"What's your name?" Bella asked, intrigued with their beauty.

"Emmett."

Emmett? That wasn't a common name. This family is getting weirder and weirder.

Bella managed a smile. "Cool name."

Emmett laughed. "Sure, if you like creepy stuff."

Bella didn't know what that meant, but she just shrugged it off. She looked at Edward one more time. She was sure he had said something a while ago, something she didn't hear.

Edward stared at her, expressionless. "Did you hear?" He asked, as if he had read her mind.

Bella shook her head slowly, still looking at him.

"You'll be staying with us for several days, Bella," Edward explained, his perfect face now worried.

"Is that a…bad thing?" Bella whispered hoarsely. She was thinking of her mom. She was sure she had hurt her feelings. And now…she'll be away. "Does my mom know?"

Edward looked at Ad—Carlisle. Edward seemed to be pondering the question. Finally he said, "I don't find it a bad thing…maybe. And yes, your mom knows." As he was speaking, his attention was diverted-as far as Bella can see.

"I don't know, Edward. Jasper's condition isn't safe," Rosalie said, as still as a statue.

Bella heard Edward growl under his throat. "I can watch him."

"He's a fighter," Bella heard Rosalie whisper. Fighter?!

"I can handle him, Rosalie."

"What if you can't?" The girl argued. Her eyes looked stormy.

Edward looked as if he would erupt and blow fire. "I will do everything. If I have to risk…_something_, I will."

Bella's head pounded. What were they talking about…? She was confused, hungry, and tired. "Wait up! What are you referring to?" She asked, pointing at Rosalie.

Rosalie eyed Bella angrily. "You don't have any business with this, human."

Human? "You are, too!" Bella shouted. She felt adrenaline burst through her veins again. She wasn't afraid of this…this _blond_…or anyone.

"Let's stop this argument," Carlisle said through gritted teeth. Bella took a closer look and realized that his teeth were a little edgy and…sharp.

"Carlisle's right," Edward said, looking down. "Emmett, help Rosalie relax, will you?"

Bella shifted her eyes to stare at Emmett. "Anything," Emmett said, taking Rosalie's hand and rubbing it. "We won't want to scare the girl away, right?" Emmett's eyes landed on Bella's. Bella didn't shifted her stare away. She just kept on glaring. "What a brave, little girl."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Edward

Bella is asleep. Edward strained to hear more. Yes, her breathing is even.

He had been guarding by Bella's bedroom door for three hours now. Alice and the others are downstairs playing cribbage.

Her blood…Edward remembered Jasper think. That single thought of his sent Edward near Bella. He had looked at Jasper, wondering if he had discovered that Edward had just read his mind. Jasper didn't even drop a look on Edward. He was too occupied by the human's tasty scent.

Now, waiting by Bella's door…he _just_ has to control himself. If he can't, _he_ might be the one who ends up killing Bella. He was there to protect her, not kill her.

"Edward," Alice's voice called, her eyes looking illuminated. "Why are you there?"

Edward knew that Alice saw something in the future that concerned Jasper and Bella. He had read her mind, and yet, here she is, acting like she doesn't know anything.

"You know why I'm here," he answered, his eyes on Bella's bedroom door.

Alice gracefully walked towards the same door and leaned her ear on it. They both knew she didn't have to lean close. A vampire's perfect sense of hearing is almost always perfect.

"She's asleep," she observed.

Edward nodded, as if thinking about it, although it really isn't an issue. "She's been asleep for only fifteen minutes. She stayed awake for more than two hours…"

"She's just nervous," Alice whispered, carefully stepping farther from the door. She might have trouble with her scent, too. Edward can't blame her.

"She should be," Edward said, smiling. "You know I know about it."

"About what?" Alice asked, looking innocent.

Edward stifled a laugh. "You saw something in the future. Jasper will plan on killing Bella, am I right?"

Alice fidgeted, which was not often. She looked down, ashamed. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"I should have," Edward said forcefully. "Or I may not have known…I may not have been warned."

Alice looked up, her eyes wild. "What? Will you really fight Jasper?"

"If necessary."

"There is something in the human, other than her scent, I hope?" Alice asked, an eyebrow raise in question.

Edward smiled. "I suppose so. But I'm not certain."

Alice started walking away. "I should be going. It's weird seeing you like this," she said, a smile threatening to happen.

Edward was confused. He knew he should try eavesdropping on her thoughts, but this time he didn't. "Hey, can you alert me if you see something in the future again?"

"About Bella?" Alice asked enthusiastically. It was clear in her voice and emotion that she was fond of the young girl.

Edward nodded earnestly.

"Sure." She started walking away when Edward said aloud…

"You said it's weird seeing me like this…what is "this" anyway?"

Alice smiled knowingly, as if she knew something he doesn't. Probably that's true. "It's weird seeing you like that," she started. "Weird seeing you in love." Alice sort-of hopped away, humming a love song from the 20th century.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella

She didn't miss her mom. Renee can get deep into her nerves sometimes, and when they fought that time…her mom really got in.

She looked around the living room, wanting to turn on the television. She's still a kid, and kids liked watching cartoons.

"Do you want to go out, Bella?"

Bella turned around to see Esme, smiling at her. She liked Esme. It was obvious that she loved her family, and it seemed that she was very fond of Bella, too. She would have preferred a mother like her.

"But where?" Bella asked, her face slowly lighting up.

"Wherever you wish so," Esme replied, her smile wider. "We can go to the mall and shop, if you want."

Bella laughed. "I'm not much into shopping."

Esme's eyes lit with amusement. "Oh, what a shame. Do you know that Alice _adores_ shopping? She's got a ton of clothes she won't even have the chance to wear!"

"Why not? Surely she wears them."

"Oh, Alice does." Esme wagged a finger at Bella. "But…she doesn't change too often."

Bella's face puckered. "That's too bad. If I were her, I would have changed outfits five times a day."

Esme laughed shyly. She sat next to Bella on the sofa. "Maybe she'll let you take some of her clothes and shoes. Let's ask her sometime."

"But those won't fit me. I'm too young," Bella argued, her eyebrows drawn together. "And I'm sure she needs them more than I do. As I told you, I'm not a clothing lover."

"Thank the gods for that," a voice interrupted from the doorway to the kitchen.

Bella's eyes shifted to Edward, who was standing there, watching. "Edward," she said.

"I was afraid you'll ask me to take you shopping right after you wake up," Edward said, smiling unevenly.

Bella looked down. She wasn't sure if she should talk. Her voice might catch in her throat.

"I was just telling her the same thing," Esme chimed in. She looked at Edward with a teasing smile. "I'm pretty sure you heard that?"

Edward burst into a fit of laughter. "Why, why…"

"Can we go out?" Bella suddenly said, her voice breaking the comedic atmosphere.

Edward walked quickly and stopped directly in front of her. "Where to?"

"There's a garden here, isn't there? How about that?"

Edward smiled and reached out a hand. "Of course." He looked at Esme, who was secretly chiding herself with such romantic things. "Can I take her, Esme?"

Esme abruptly stood. "Why not. You be back after an hour, I'm just going to prepare a meal for the young one." She touched Bella's cheek but quickly dropped her hand. She looked doubtful. But then she smiled and headed towards the kitchen.

Bella followed Esme with her eyes. When she had touched her, Bella felt the extreme coldness of her hand. It was as if Esme had stuck her hand in the freezer for three hours.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked, looking at her face.

"Definitely."

The garden was wonderful, but what amazed Bella the most was Edward himself. He seemed so mature, so terrific. Her memories will always carry this day. She won't forget it.

"What is love to you?" Edward had asked suddenly while they were walking around, looking at butterflies and marigolds.

Bella blushed. "I don't really know much of that."

Edward laughed, and the sound interrupted the shrill air. "Of course. But that's why I'm asking. I was wondering what young girls like you think about love."

Bella didn't answer. She was embarrassed.

"Will you please just share some of your ideas to me?" Edward asked, not looking at her. He was looking straight ahead.

Bella took in a deep breath. Then she started saying, "Love. It's a powerful word, too powerful, even. When I hear people say they're 'in love', I always wonder how that feels. I don't really know what that is. But to me…it is what you feel when you meet someone you truly care for, someone you're concerned with. It's what you feel when you realize that you miss someone or when you realize that you get jealous when someone's near your 'beloved'…" Bella laughed awkwardly, looking down. "I don't know. But that's what it is to me. I also hear some say that they're 'infatuated with someone', and that just makes my understanding of the matter worse." She looked at Edward. "Do you know what I mean?"

Edward smiled at her. "Human emotions are very complex. They can differ as time passes by. The brain processes chemicals that affect how the person thinks, therefore making him assume that he is feeling something for another person. But usually, it's just the hormones that are toying with his mind."

"I know what that is," Bella said, defensive. She crossed her arms. "But I don't believe that it's just the brain that works on it. I believe that it's also the heart."

"The heart is merely an organ, Bella."

"How can you say that?" Bella said, glancing briefly at Edward.

"The heart is an organ of the circulatory system. It pumps blood. That's what it does," Edward replied, his voice serious.

Bella almost stopped walking. She can't believe that Edward thought of love that way. He thinks that it's just the brain that gives those silly chemicals that people interpret as special "emotions". She was sure it wasn't like that. But she can't argue with Science, too.

"Bella, I'm saying this to you so that you'll know how to act someday…when you think you're falling in love already," Edward said, who managed to soften his voice.

She shook her head. "That's just crazy. I'm too young to think of that."

"But it _will_ happen. You can't run away from it."

"Why?" Bella asked, her tone relishing annoyance. "How can you say that? Have you fallen in love yourself?"

Her question sounded like a challenge, but it sounded as if she was trying to make him confess something.

Edward was silent.

"Have you?" Bella pushed. They had stopped walking.

Edward looked to his right, as if staring at something Bella couldn't see. "I'm not sure," he finally said. He clenched his jaw. "Sometimes I think I have. But with the circumstances present, I don't know. Most of the time I chastise myself for thinking that I could fall in love. Most of the time I pretend I'm just a statue with no feelings, no emotions whatsoever…But when I see this girl…it's as if she's meant to be with me. And that's just weird because I don't really know her. And she doesn't really know me, too."

It was Bella's turn to fall silent.

Edward continued, "The first time I met her, it was as if I was staring at my own reflection. Only it was a girl, and it's more fragile, unlike me. The first time she talked to me, I felt as if the world stopped spinning. At first I thought it was because I could bring much danger to her, but then I realized it was more than that." He stopped talking then looked at Bella with a smug smile. "Perhaps you don't get what I mean, but I just need to spill this out. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Bella said almost instantly.

"There's just this…she…she makes me feel something I wasn't used to feeling. And it's been a very short time, and yet…here I am. Completely insane about what I _am_ feeling. It's the first time I felt this way. It's uncomfortable and astonishing at the same time."

Bella nodded, as if she understood. Somehow, she had the urge to tell him that-as young as she was-she felt the same things for him. Although she still wasn't sure about it, there was a part of her that said she was falling in love for this stranger.

But…Edward didn't feel like a stranger to her at all.

She looked at him with burning intensity. She realized that she envied this girl he was talking about.

"Who's this girl?" She asked, intrigued.

Edward gaped at her. "I…maybe you shouldn't know."

"It's not like I know her or anything, right?"

Edward shook his head. "It's just that…"

"What?" Bella said. She clenched her fists. "Please tell me who she is."

"It's not really wise."

Bella spoke up, "After everything you've told me, you think it is not wise?! You have made me curious about what love is…about how it feels…about what it can possibly bring to me…I'm pretty sure you know what I mean." She stopped. She didn't know what to say. She was just irritated. That's how she felt. She's irritated with everything, everyone.

"What do you want to know?" Edward asked, his voice rising.

"Everything, hell. I want to know everything behind what you just said, Edward. I might be young, but I _do_ understand what you have been telling me."

Edward looked at her as if seeing her for the first time. "Bella…"

"Just tell me!" Bella said, her voice not quite hiding her annoyance and anger. Anger for what? For who? Hell, she didn't know.

Edward was quiet. His eyes were hard, unmoving. After a moment of hesitation, he said, "I think I'm in love with you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Edward

His confession wasn't an easy thing to do.

After what he said, Bella had fallen quiet. She didn't speak the whole time they were walking back towards their unit.

Bella's eating in the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle watching her. Edward's in his room, thinking of what changes his confession might bring. Will Bella tell the others? Will she avoid him?

Edward, someone thought from outside the room, by his door.

"Come in, Jasper."

Jasper opened the door and stepped in, closing it afterwards. "I need to talk to you."

"What about it?"

Jasper's eyes searched for any emotions reflected on Edward's face.

You're worried, I can see that, he thought.

"This is nothing," Edward replied nonchalantly, looking up at the ceiling from his position on the bed. He sensed Jasper move towards the bedside table.

You can't hide it away from me. You know that.

"Tell me why you're here first," Edward said, smiling to himself. "Or maybe you don't have to tell me."

"Do you have the vaguest idea of why I'm here?" Jasper asked aloud. Edward looked at him, not speaking. "Edward, what?"

Edward sighed. In a swift motion, he shifted to a sitting position. "Yes. I do have the vaguest-or maybe not the vaguest-idea of why you're here. I saw it in her mind."

"You're referring to Alice, aren't you," Jasper guessed in a soft voice.

Edward nodded, his eyes on the floor.

"I stay away from Bella. You just have to see, Edward, I'm doing everything I can. I force my willpower to take control."

"But it isn't enough," Edward argued, his eyes now focused on Jasper.

"It will be."

Edward stood away from the bed, looking as if he might punch Jasper. "I said no, it won't be enough. You just have to understand, Jasper. Bella has the sweetest scent I've ever smelled. It is completely dangerous for her…and I don't want you wandering around acting as if nothing's wrong when truly you're planning her assassination."

You don't know that.

"Of course I do," Edward said, his voice threatening. His face was set into that of a monster. A monster who wants to kill and protect at the same time. "I can read everything you're thinking."

Jasper looked away from him. But still, he thought. Just trust me please.

"I can't. I'm sorry."

Are you resigning yourself to that human? Jasper's tone was incredulous.

Edward didn't reply.

Are you? I don't like it, Edward. It's as if…in just a flash, we don't matter to you. "I read your emotions whenever you're near Bella," Jasper added aloud. "You like her."

"And your point is?"

"I don't think it's proper for you to fall for a human. Especially one as young as her," Jasper said in as cold a voice as Edward's. "Think about it. And while you're at it…don't push me to be the same immortal you and Carlisle are. Besides, I know you've been having some difficulties with her scent, too. Don't talk as if I'm the only one who might cause her danger."

With that, he left, leaving Edward drowning in his own sea of confusion…and hunting instincts.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella

Speaking to Edward was a feat. She refrained from feeling conversational and talked with Alice instead.

However, she did sense a wave of effort radiate from him whenever he passes her, as if he really wanted to talk but should stop himself from doing so. Bella couldn't help feeling sad for Edward, but she was so confused. She didn't know what to say. She might end up stammering and blurting out words she'd later regret.

His bronze eyes waver when he looks at her. Bella, as usual, would feel the hot rush of blood pinch her cheeks.

One day, Bella was walking in the garden with Alice, who was mysteriously wearing a sweater that reached her wrists and neck.

"Don't you think it's too hot for that?" Bella had asked.

Alice smiled briefly. "It's fashion, Bella." She laughed.

Bella couldn't argue. This was Alice…the most fashionable girl she had ever met.

"Are you avoiding Edward?" Alice asked, looking curious and worried. She was leaning on an oak tree, staring hard at Bella.

Bella was too embarrassed to answer.

"He likes talking with you."

"I know," Bella replied. She sighed and added, "But that's what makes it hard, I guess. I mean, that's what makes me avoid him."

Alice chuckled. "Why?"

Bella looked down and crossed her arms. With a smirk, she said, "I think you know."

Alice waved a hand dismissively. Bella couldn't avoid staring as Alice moved. It seemed that every gesture of hers was well measured and prepared. It was amazing. "Maybe. Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Bella slowly looked at Alice's eyes. "I don't get it."

Alice laughed with a hand on her chest. "Oh, of course. What I meant was…hm…Edward can get very unpredictable at times. Even I don't understand him sometimes. I can't assume that…how should we put it…that he _has_ feelings for you when he hasn't told me that."

Bella had a hypothesis. Alice was lying. From the way her eyes diverted from Bella's face to the tree behind her, it seemed that Alice was restless…like she was trying to hide something. If Bella would further expand her hypothesis, she'd also guess that Edward had told Alice something about the _matter_ already.

"I don't really believe you," Bella said teasingly. "But what can I do if you really want to hide something from me?"

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Have I told you how smart you are?"

Bella laughed. "I don't think so." But Edward had, she added to herself. How she missed the old days!

"That's fine. Consider it said," Alice said.

A flock of pigeons flew towards the oak tree Alice was leaning on. Bella looked up to stare at every one of them. There was one that had a different color from the rest. And yet…it looked as if it was at ease with the others. Bella narrowed her eyes. Well, it made sense, anyway. Even though the bird was of a different color, it was still a pigeon…

Bella shook her head. What was she thinking of? She wasn't like this before. Now she pays attention to every little thing that might attract a curious eye. How annoying.

"What are you looking at?" Alice's voice disturbed the momentary silence.

"The pigeons," Bella answered immediately.

Alice leaned away from the oak tree to stare up. When she spotted them, she smiled. "I used to find pigeons scary."

"Oh?" Bella was surprised. "Why?"

Alice's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't really know now. I forgot about it."

"Maybe it wasn't really a big deal," Bella muttered to herself.

Alice looked at her in a swift motion and smiled. "Maybe not."

"You heard me?" Bella's mouth was half open.

Alice laughed again. "Don't mind that. Sometimes I have a clear sense of hearing."

Bella nodded and stood from the bench she had been sitting on. "Let's move on."

Alice hopped towards Bella. "Where to, little girl?"

"Somewhere else. It's sort of creepy here already," Bella replied with a shudder only Alice could see.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Edward

He had considered going away for a while. But where to? Alaska? That wasn't right.

Bella. That name would pop into his mind though. Then he would stop thinking about leaving. He would just stop breathing and imagine her standing in front of him. What would happen to her once he goes away? He knew that the others would still take good care of her…but what about Jasper?

Jasper was still thinking of killing the human. It would only take a hard glare from Edward to shut his thoughts, but Edward was still bothered.

Then of course, the trouble with Bella herself was worse. Every time he passes her, he feels compelled to approach. But he shouldn't. He knew that Bella was still recovering from the shock of what happened. It didn't take reading her mind.

Nights were harder. He would lie awake in his room, straining to hear Bella's even breathing. Sometimes, when it was windy, the breeze would carry her scent to his room. Edward would feel uncomfortable at first, but then he learned to relax.

Get a grip on you, Edward once heard Jasper think when he made the mistake of passing by Edward's room.

It just wasn't right. He regretted going to the park that day. If Bella hadn't seen him, then she wouldn't be here. If Carlisle hadn't seen _them_, then Edward would've never taken Bella with his coven. Now her life is in constant danger…

And Bella's mother, Edward remembered. Yes, that was right. The mother was also a problem. She had seen him under broad daylight the other day. It would be almost impossible to persuade her that she was just hallucinating once they _return_ Bella.

Edward blinked. What _would_ happen once they bring her back? Would the mother be mad?

But then…why wasn't the mother looking for her daughter? Perhaps she was. But there weren't any reports about the missing case either.

Edward shook his head. It was a very displeasing thing to think about.

He focused on Bella's even breathing again. Sometimes he envied her. Bella didn't have to hide when there's sunlight; she wasn't a vampire. She could live a normal life and grow up with her loved ones. Edward was stuck at the age of seventeen, immortal. Bella could sleep and escape her problems, Edward couldn't.

There were even times when he would get very desperate and try to sleep. He would close his eyes and lie still for hours, but his body just wasn't compatible with it. Sure, he looked fast asleep, but his consciousness was wide awake. It was as if he was just thinking with his eyes closed.

Edward tried to fall asleep again. He closed his eyes and made his breathing even. He stopped moving.

Then he heard someone stir from another room. Was it Bella? He opened his eyes and turned to a sitting position, ruffling his hair. He moved towards his bedroom door in a second and stayed there, his hand on the knob.

…Yes. It was her.

He listened to her quick footsteps-for a human-and smiled. She was trying to be quiet.

"Wouldn't work," Edward whispered to himself. "She's in a suite full of vampires."

He heard her bedroom door crack open. Then close. Where was she heading?

He opened _his_ bedroom door and followed her scent. He stopped. He could hear her heartbeat not far away from the main door. Was she trying to sneak out? He peeked and saw her turn the doorknob and move out. She closed the door from the other side and continued tiptoeing away.

Edward smiled to himself. Maybe she would just go to the garden, her favorite place.

He turned just in time to see Rosalie looking at him curiously. "Where are you going?" She asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm going to follow her."

"Where is _she_ going?" Rosalie asked, frowning.

"To the garden…maybe."

Rosalie shrugged and sat on a couch. She grabbed the table and plucked a small piece of wood from it. "Go do what you want. I don't give a damn."

Edward rushed out of their suite.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bella

"Why are you here?" She heard Edward ask from behind her.

She immediately turned around and gasped. Edward had his hands in his pockets, smiling his crooked smile at her, his hair windblown.

"Bella," Edward called. "Are you cold?"

"I'm not," Bella answered like a robot. "Why are _you_ here?"

Bella rubbed her hands together and looked up to view the night sky glittering with stars. They always comforted her.

Edward sighed. "I saw you going out. I was worried."

She turned her back to him and smiled. It flattered her. "Do you want to walk with me?" She asked a bit louder than how she intended it to be.

"My pleasure." In a second, Edward was beside her. "Can we talk while we're walking?" He asked with an impish grin.

Bella thought it over. Sure, she wanted his company and security. But…was she ready to open up her thoughts and ideas to Edward? Was she ready to reveal her own view about what happened? She may be a ten year old, but she wanted her plan straight.

"Okay. Fine," she replied, smiling back.

"What I told you…" Edward started. "I was serious when I said those words. I wasn't kidding around nor playing a joke on you. I just wanted you to know."

A cold gust of wind blew. Bella shivered and hugged herself. Why didn't she bring a jacket with her?

"Do you want mine?" Edward asked, already removing his jacket.

Bella was about to argue when he draped it over her shoulders. She got a whiff of his scent. It was nice. "Thank you."

After a few more steps, Edward spoke up. "So what do you think?"

Bella clutched the jacket closer to her. "I was surprised."

Edward laughed. "I was expecting that."

Bella looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you want to go back to the suite?"

"Sorry," Edward said, biting his lip to prevent a smile from occurring. "You act so mature that it scares me sometimes."

Bella ignored the statement. She looked straight ahead, being careful with her steps. "I wasn't really overjoyed when you told me that…but I wasn't disappointed either."

"So it was fine?" Edward said, a grin on his marble-like face.

Bella giggled. "Not _that_ fine."

Edward's face turned serious. "I can't help it, Bella. There's just something that makes me want to approach you."

"But you said it so early," Bella argued. "It's not that I don't like you back," she added.

Edward's lips twitched. "I won't push you to say any more of what you feel for me. I'm not really forcing you to love me back or anything like that. I just want you to be free to choose what you feel for me."

Bella nodded solemnly. "I treat you like an older brother. I love you as _that_. But I'm still confused…I don't know." Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

Edward touched her shoulder briefly. "As I said, don't push yourself. You're too young for this."

"I know that. But do you know how hard it is…trying to figure out your feelings for someone you like?" Bella asked, emphasizing the words with several hand gestures. "It's annoying, Edward. It's as if those crazy emotions are toying with your brain."

Edward frowned. "Don't think too much about it. Let _me_ worry. I'm the reason why you're experiencing this, anyway."

Bella stopped talking. She just continued walking.

It was a crazy childhood experience. In a very young age, she experienced someone falling for her. In a very young age, she learned to worry about emotions so deep and confusing they make you restless. It was infuriating. It's like the world and its idiocies are playing with her, making her spin around in a baffling circle.

"Promise me, Bella," Edward whispered, looking down. "Promise me that you will never let these things upset you. It will just make me remorseful."

"You don't need to feel guilty," Bella bickered. "I have my own share of faults here," she finished with a warm smile.

"You haven't promised yet," Edward prompted her.

"I can't promise you that," Bella said with a glower on her youthful face.

"Just try. It will make me loosen a bit."

Bella stared at him. He looked so sincere about it. "Fine. I promise, Edward."

He smiled, content. "Thank you."

"What do we do now?" Bella asked innocently. "I have to admit…it's getting colder by the minute."

Edward chuckled playfully. In a flash, he carried her in his arms. "Don't worry, kid. We're going back now."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Edward

Carlisle smiled. "I believe we should go hunting soon."

Edward wrapped his hands around the book on the coffee table. They were sitting on plush chairs around the table in the dining room. "Yes. I believe so, too. I don't want to feel restless around Bella."

Carlisle clapped Edward lightly on the shoulder. "I know it's hard. You have made me proud, Edward."

"I'd do anything," Edward muttered to himself.

I know, Carlisle thought.

Edward's jaw clenched. There was this thought that had been hunting him for hours. He wanted to talk with Carlisle about it. "Carlisle," he called.

"Why?"

"I'm worried about Bella's mother," Edward said, his eyes briefly landing on Carlisle's face.

What are you worried about? Carlisle asked through his thoughts.

"I'm troubled about what she might do to have her daughter back. Would she contact human forces? Would she go searching for Bella herself?" Edward's eyebrows were furrowed in deep thought.

Carlisle nodded slowly. "It's been days. Even _I_ am confused about what the mother is thinking."

"Alice hasn't told me anything about the near future, too."

Carlisle thought, Maybe she's just trying to clear her visions first.

"Why?" Edward inquired, incredulous. "Is she having trouble with her visions?"

Don't you know? Carlisle asked. He was looking at Edward in a weird way.

Edward frowned. He hadn't been spending much time with Alice. She seemed to be avoiding him in purpose, and Edward didn't want to force her. Why was she eluding him, anyway? Was she trying to keep Edward away from her thoughts and visions? But why should she?

"Well, it's not like we're very talkative right now," Edward reasoned.

Carlisle stood from his chair. He paced back and forth in front of Edward. "What is it with you nowadays? Alice is obviously trying to evade you. Jasper locks himself up and goes out frequently every night. I have already concluded that it was Bella's scent that's bothering him, but still…"

Edward smiled evilly. "Jasper is being a martyr."

Don't change the topic, Edward.

"Sorry." If Edward was still human, he would've blushed.

We have so much to handle, Carlisle added. I don't know what to do.

"I'm willing to help," Edward volunteered. "I want to."

"Esme is already trying to. She had been talking to Jasper, comforting him like a mother," Carlisle said, his mouth bent in a frown. "And Alice. There's a problem with her, too. But she doesn't share about it anymore. She keeps it to herself…and with Jasper being distant…"

"I know. I understand, Carlisle."

It's very hard for the both of them, Carlisle thought, stopping for a moment.

Edward froze. He had caught a moment of hesitation in Carlisle's thoughts. He wasn't sure if he had read his thoughts correctly. But he was sure…

"There's a part of you that blames Bella for this," Edward said, his voice icy.

Carlisle blinked and looked at Edward. "That's not true."

"I can read your mind, Carlisle. There was a small thought that blamed Bella for this. Don't try to hide it," Edward said, standing. "I thought you'd understand."

I do, Carlisle thought sadly. "What do you think is the reason why I let her stay here in the first place?" He added aloud.

"I don't know. But what I know is…as the days pass by; Bella is becoming less and less welcome here. If it comes to that," Edward hesitated. Then he took a deep breath. "I'm willing to bring her back to her mother. Then maybe everyone will be alright then."

Except for you, of course, Carlisle thought, an eyebrow raised. I know you won't be good with that kind of arrangement.

Edward smiled sadly. "What can I do but sacrifice? I don't want Jasper to suffer because of his thirst. I don't want Alice to feel compelled to avoid me just because she's afraid I might read something bad in her visions either. I hope you get what I mean."

Carlisle nodded, his head bowed. "But are you willing to have Bella far from you?"

Edward stopped in his tracks. Was he? "Carlisle, if it's meant for us to be together, we'll meet again."

"What if she finds another man?"

Edward felt as if a stake had just hit him. "Then…we're not supposed to be together after all."

Carlisle looked at him with pity in his eyes. "You _do_ know that you'll be forever in love with her, right?"

"That's what makes it worse," Edward said with a dry laugh. "Still…I have to do what's right."

Carlisle smiled proudly at him. "Love finds a way, son. I don't believe it's just fate that does it."

"Yes. Love finds a way," Edward said with a hopeful grin.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alice

It was unbearable. Visions haunted her. She was afraid of trying to peek into the future. She was scared that she might see something gruesome again.

That vision…_Jasper will kill Bella._ No, she couldn't let that happen. Besides, it's not as if Bella's whole future was laid out there just because she saw it in her mind. She could still make a change.

What about Edward? No. Alice couldn't let him read her thoughts. Edward was very dear to her. She couldn't afford having him hurt and worrying. Who knows what might happen once he discovers? He might go and kill Jasper without a second thought…just to protect the human.

The situation made Alice want to hate Bella, but it was difficult. The young human girl was nothing but sweet, kind, and smart. She liked her. She couldn't bring herself to push her away.

Alice's thoughts drifted back to Edward. It was evident that Edward was doing his best to steer clear of her. She appreciated that a lot. She felt sorry, though, but that's the only way she knew so he wouldn't find out. Perhaps he's having propositions already, but she didn't care. As long as she was the only one who knew those visions, everything will be alright. All she has to do is keep an eye on Jasper.

Jasper. His name made her tremble. She missed him so much. He had been very distant ever since Bella arrived. He didn't talk to her the way he used to. Whenever their eyes met, he would quickly let them drift away. Alice wanted to cry, but that was impossible.

Sitting there in her room, alone…she felt isolated.

Esme had tried to talk to her, to bring some sense into her. But she avoided Esme, putting a barrier between them. She knew that once she let herself listen to Esme, she would break apart and surrender. That wasn't the way she would play the game, though. She would fight. She would keep to herself.

She didn't think of her visions that much. She knew that Edward could still hear her even from some distance. It was a challenge since they were the only things worthy to think about. Instead, she thought of clothes and shoes…things that were very easy to acquire.

"Alice." Alice knew it was Rosalie. They're in the car together, driving to the mall. It was night time. The streets were full of cars.

"Please. Don't bring it up again," Alice begged, frowning at the car in front of her.

Rosalie smirked. "You know very well what's in my mind."

Alice forced a smile.

"You're so much like Edward that way," Rosalie muttered, rolling her eyes.

Alice almost stopped the car. She hated hearing Edward's name. It makes her nervous, as if he's there, reading her mind. "We're different."

"Oh, I know that. I was just saying," Rosalie teased. She looked at Alice for a moment. "Thank you for inviting me to the mall."

"I needed a companion," Alice replied, smiling inwardly. "It's not like Carlisle would ever agree to come with me."

"Nor Jasper," Rosalie added.

Alice flinched. She hated this topic. That was the problem with Rosalie. She could get so dense sometimes and step on others' good moods. "What do you want to buy?"

Rosalie laughed. "You know me. Perhaps a new sweater? Or three pairs of shoes?"

"All I need is a set of new accessories. I still have a mountain of unused clothes and footwear…" Alice mused. She smiled at Rosalie. "Maybe I'd let Bella bring some home."

Rosalie pouted. "You could give some to me," she suggested, looking at the window. "By the way…"

"If this is about Bella," Alice started. "Then I don't want any of it."

"Why not?"

Alice turned the car to the left. "You know I'm having a problem."

Rosalie crossed her arms. "Yes, I do. But I don't know _what_ exactly. Is it Edward, Jasper, or Bella? If it was Edward, I'd understand. He could get irritating sometimes. Jasper? That's easy. Lovebirds have arguments, Alice. Bella? She brought hell to the family."

"Stop it," Alice said softly.

But Rosalie kept going on. "I would like it if Bella didn't come with us in the first place. But Edward pushed it. Carlisle and Esme went on and on how she's his first love…how happy they are…isn't it irritating? I find it _really_ irritating. Now, look at us. We're a complete mess."

"Do you understand what "stop it" means?" Alice shouted.

Rosalie stopped and gaped at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

Alice touched her forehead. "You're ruining Bella's image, Rose. I don't want that."

"But I thought you're having a problem with her?"

Alice sighed and gritted her teeth. "I'm not having a problem _with_ her; I'm troubled with something _concerning_ her."

Rosalie's eyebrows drew together. "It's the same. I don't see the difference."

Alice snarled. That was it. She was tired of Rosalie's shallow thoughts. She stopped the car. "I like Bella. I care for that human, Rose. I care for the human you call a nuisance."

"I _didn't_ call her…" Rosalie started to protest.

Alice cut her off. "It was implied, Rosalie. You don't need to say it. And I don't need Edward either to decipher your thoughts."

"What do you want me to do?" Rosalie asked, dumbfounded.

"Get out," Alice ordered.

"What?!"

Alice looked at her with rage in her eyes. "I said, out!"

"I won't comply with that stupid request, Alice. Come on, put some sense in you."

"I have all the sense in the world, Rosalie. I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of the visions, of the problems…I just want you out. _Please_."

Rosalie stared at her. "No."

Alice smiled, daring Rosalie. "Thank the gods I'm not in the right mood, Rosalie. Or I would've fought you right here."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "A fight?" She asked sarcastically. "I'm not backing down." She snarled.

Alice opened the car wing and moved out gracefully. "I don't want to take you home without a head. If you don't want to get out, then I will."

She closed the car wing with such terrifying force that the whole car shook. She looked around and ran…as fast as the wind, free.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bella

Bella smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it.

She was lying on her bed. It was afternoon, and she didn't have the energy to do anything. She just wanted to relax alone and think.

"Edward." She whispered the name just so she knew what it felt like. "Oh gods…" She muttered with a smile.

It suddenly dawned on her. What she told Edward…was it the truth, or was she just compelling herself to believe it? Did she like Edward only as a brother?

Her eyebrows creased together. She was bewildered. Did she want Edward to consider what she said so that she wouldn't have the obligation of committing herself to him? That wasn't fair for Edward.

"Why did I put myself in this situation?" Bella asked herself, covering her face with her hand. "Just…_why?_"

She closed her eyes and, instantly, an image of Edward standing in front of her last night in the garden popped up. His posture…his smile…everything about him just made Bella want to be near him. And yet she told him that she liked him_ only_ as a brother. No. That wasn't proper. She had to be honest with him. He's honest with _her_, so why can't she?

A knock on her door brought Bella to the present. She sat straight on her bed and finger-combed her hair. "Come in," she called.

Esme entered, carrying a tray of cupcakes and a glass of mango juice. "Thought you're hungry," she explained.

Bella blushed. "Not really. But thanks, anyway."

Esme walked towards the bedside table with efficiency. Once close enough, she laid the tray down. "Go eat, Bella."

Esme's voice filled Bella's heart with gratitude and warmth. Nodding to herself, she picked up a cupcake and started eating. "This is so delicious!"

Esme smiled. "Thanks."

Bella finished the cupcake in a matter of seconds and grabbed the mango juice. Once she finished drinking, she turned to Esme. "Why don't you sit with me?" She offered with a shy smile.

Esme sat carefully on Bella's bed. "I'd like to discuss something with you," she said.

"Anything."

"Your mother," Esme began, her face serious. "What is her name again?"

Bella frowned. "Why?"

"We need to talk about her."

"Renee," Bella complied.

Esme patted Bella's hand. "Don't you miss her?"

The girl frowned. "What is this all about?"

"Don't you, Bella?"

Bella pursed her lips. "I have to admit…not really."

"What a shame," Esme whispered sadly. "But don't you think she wants you back?"

Bella's brown eyes widened with sudden understanding. "You're giving me back, aren't you?"

Esme looked away. She spoke with clarity, "If it was only me, I wouldn't."

"Then don't," Bella pleaded. Her appetite was gone. She didn't care about the cupcakes anymore. She just wanted to stay…even for a while longer.

"We need to. Renee doesn't even know you're with us. She might contact the police. Do you want us to get in danger?" Esme asked, her voice fading away. She smiled sadly at Bella. "We will miss you, honey."

Bella felt hot tears prickle her eyes. She quickly wiped them away. "But I don't want to…when are you returning me?"

"Two days from now. We're still not sure, though."

Bella felt a small piece of grief fall away from her. They're still not sure, she still had a chance. Maybe if she could prove that she's useful in their family…that she wouldn't put them in any trouble, they'll take her in for a few more days. "Let me stay," she pleaded again.

Esme's eyes landed on her face. "You're in danger here," she whispered.

"I don't understand," Bella complained. She frowned deeper. "But that isn't important. I want to stay."

"You will understand someday," Esme said in a comforting tone. "But not now. We care for you, Bella. We don't want you hurt. We don't want you in pain…"

"But-"

Esme put a silencing finger to Bella's lips. "Bella, please. Don't make it harder for us."

Bella looked away. "Does Edward know?"

Esme paused. She seemed to be pondering the weight of the question. "Not yet. But he will."

"Why don't you tell him first? If he agrees, then I will, too." Bella reckoned that it will be hard for Edward if she leaves, so maybe he wouldn't agree to the arrangement that quickly.

The girl was smart, but Esme knew how to handle the situation. "Would you rather leave without Edward knowing?" She asked.

Bella was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You have to agree _now_. We can't wait for Edward."

Bella crossed her arms. If she needed to be stubborn, then so be it. "What if I don't?"

"As I said, you'll have to leave without Edward knowing."

Bella gaped at Esme. She wanted to slap the woman, but somehow…she could see in her eyes that it hurt for her to say those words. Maybe…maybe she was just _really_ worried about her. Maybe it's just Bella's welfare they're all concerned about. Bella liked that they cared for her. However, she didn't want to leave. She found home with them.

"Whose idea is this?!" If Bella only knew that it was actually _Edward_ who suggested all of it…

Esme stuttered. "You don't need to know."

Bella gripped Esme's hands. She almost regretted the gesture. Esme's hands were so cold. However, she didn't let go. "Esme…please." Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Bella. It's been decided. I will miss you so much…but this is what's right," Esme whispered. She squeezed Bella's hands then kissed her on the forehead. "Don't forget us, alright?" She smiled and stood from the bed.

Bella was petrified. She just watched Esme leave her room.

She realized she still hasn't answered Esme's last request…_Don't forget us, alright?_...With a huge effort, she whispered, "Never."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Edward

He was starting to wonder if sending Bella away was a great mistake. He didn't feel so good these days, always stopping in the middle of a chore or gazing off into the distance. It was as if his brain wasn't working properly…well, he wasn't even certain _if_ he had a brain.

Even Rosalie, with all her insensitivity, started noticing. She would frequently creep up to Edward (which was useless, of course, since Edward always spotted/sensed her) and try to shake him out of his reverie. Edward would just shrug and try for a smile, but Rosalie knew better.

He would often watch after the little human, though. Edward had noticed that Bella's movements were less energetic and that she was often frowning. It hurt to see _her_ in pain, but he knew he had to handle it. He had to be strong. After all, it was his idea.

You don't need to push yourself, Emmett once told him via his thoughts. Edward's head had turned to look at the big guy.

If _Emmett_ was starting to make actions about the situation, then it must be a very hard time.

Edward looked around suspiciously then replied, "What?"

Emmet grinned playfully. Oh gee, Edward. I think you know what I mean. If you want Bella with you, then make her stay, he added.

"It isn't right," Edward whispered. He was tired of saying those words all over and over.

"What is wrong about it?" Emmett asked aloud. He was sitting on a chair that was clearly too small for him. Perhaps realizing this fact too late, Emmett leaped from the chair and walked briskly to the other side of the room. He spotted a small ball, gripped it from the counter, and leaned on the wall.

Edward was stunned. "Think about it."

Emmett groaned. "You know I hate thinking about _anything_."

"You know…vampires have pretty advanced minds," Edward whispered, looking at the ball in Emmett's hand. He was worried that the tough guy might break it. "And…what's the use of those minds if they aren't put to use?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "Let me see…" He pretended to think it over. "It's bad because if Bella stays here, Jasper might make a move on her…"

Edward held up a hand. "That sounds so wrong."

Emmett grinned. "Oh, but you know what I mean, Edward." He threw the ball to the other vampire.

Edward caught it without any difficulty. He turned the ball in his hand. "You know," he began, looking at the toy. "I keep thinking about the hardships I'm going to have to face once she's gone."

"Man, it's not only _you_."

"You'll miss her, too?" Edward asked, pursing his lips to prevent a smile.

Emmett laughed. "Not as much as you will…but yeah. Bella's a sweet girl. And playful, too."

Edward grinned. "You treat her like your personal human toy."

"And now _that_ sounds wrong," Emmett retorted, smiling like crazy. "But anyway…"

Edward's head snapped to the left. He was pretty sure he heard a noise.

"Boys," a female voice said in a warning tone.

Emmett's head turned to the same direction. "Well, if it wasn't Mrs. Cullen."

Esme smiled warmly and hugged Emmett. She turned to Edward then. "I must admit, I have been listening to the conversation…" Esme put on a shy face.

"It's alright," Edward said with a laugh. He had always felt comfortable with Esme that most of the time he didn't care if she eavesdropped on any of his conversations with another person.

Then Esme scowled. "But the thing about Bella being Emmett's personal human toy…"

Emmett would have blushed, Edward thought.

"Nah, we were just fooling around," Emmett said defensively.

It was good that there were several distractions…like Edward's conversations with Emmett and Esme…sometimes even Rosalie. If not for those distractions, he would have died due to his anxiety.

He was just so afraid…so scared that Bella might forget him. He knew it was unfair for her, but it was just an unavoidable thing. He loved her. It was an expected thing for him to fear.

He would just have to prepare for her departure. He couldn't do anything about it after all.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Bella

Bella felt surprisingly cold. She was lying on her bed, her blanket covering her up to her chin. In spite of it, she trembled. She stared out the window from her bed and got a glimpse of the dark sky. Then she realized it was raining. She hated the rain. She liked it better if it was warm or hot…

She shivered again, and she felt goose bumps rise on her skin. She rubbed her hand on her arm and turned to face the window. She just stared at the droplets the rain had left on her window pane.

A soft knocking disturbed her.

Who could it be? Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were out _hiking_, they had told her. Emmett was somewhere downstairs, playing games on the computer. Sometimes he acted so much like a teenager that Bella wondered if he wasn't secretly one. Alice and Rosalie are busy browsing through heaps of magazines.

This left…Jasper.

"Jasper?" She breathed, but not loud enough for the vampire to hear, or she thought so, anyway.

She reluctantly left her bed and walked creepily to the door. She turned the knob, sighed heavily, and then opened the door. There was Jasper, holding a sandwich.

"Are you hungry?" Jasper asked, her eyes betraying his effort to be generous.

Bella looked up at him with wide eyes. "This is new."

Jasper managed a shy smile. "I guess so." He offered the sandwich again. "Do you want it?"

Bella had to admit it…a creepy thought made its way into her brain. Perhaps Jasper was trying to poison her? But no. That was too cruel. "Uh, sure. Thanks." She snatched it from Jasper's hand craftily and started closing the door.

"Hey, wait," Jasper said, putting a foot by the door to stop it from completely closing.

Bella gulped. "Do you…need anything?"

Jasper smiled. "Not really. I just came to talk."

Bella brought the sandwich to her mouth and started eating it in front of Jasper. If he'd get hungry, well, sorry. "Oh? What about?"

Jasper crossed his arms in front of his chest. He seemed to be thinking about something. After a minute, he said, "You're leaving, Bella." He pronounced her name as if it was something to try out…something new.

Bella nodded. She didn't need to be reminded of her fate. "And?" She asked.

Jasper tilted his head to the right, as if wondering why Bella didn't get his point. "I…wanted to say goodbye."

Bella allowed a small smile. At least Jasper was making an effort. Edward, on the other hand…well…

The thought infuriated Bella so much that she almost finished her snack in one big gulp. She controlled herself and focused on Jasper instead, still there, waiting for an answer.

"It was nice knowing you," Bella muttered, looking into Jasper's eyes uncomfortably. She wasn't sure if she should hold out a hand. Maybe not.

"We'll miss you," Jasper muttered.

Bella frowned. It was as if he was being forced to do this. Did Alice tell him to do this? Or maybe Carlisle? Bella stepped an inch closer to Jasper, and instantly, she saw his jaw clench. His eyes diverted from left to right, as if looking for an escape route. She instantly knew there was something wrong.

"Can I…go back to sleep now?" Bella asked shyly. After all, she had finished the sandwich. There was no reason for her to stay up.

Jasper didn't answer. His jaw was still clenched. He was immobile. Bella started to wonder if he was still breathing.

All of a sudden, he gripped Bella's wrist. Like Esme's, his hand was cold…too cold…

Bella's face twitched in pain. "Hey, Jasper…" She muttered under her breath.

But Jasper wasn't fazed at all. His grip softened, but not the expression on his face. "I can't take it any longer, Bella. Sorry, but I have to do this."

Bella blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Alice

She stopped cold. The magazine she was holding crumpled in her hand. A vision was trying to enter her mind. No. She couldn't let herself.

Alice struggled to push the vision away. She succeeded, for a short time. Then the vision broke the barriers she had built, and she saw it-the future.

Everything.

"Edward, you need to come back. _Now_," Alice said over her phone. She was pacing her bedroom. She had checked Jasper's and found that he was not there. She instantly ran towards Bella's room. Her scent was still evident there, but she was gone.

Edward paused at the other end. After a while, he spoke up. "Is this about Bella?"

Alice would've cried, though she couldn't. "She's missing."

"What?!" Edward's voice boomed over the phone. "How the hell did that happen?"

Alice looked over her shoulder to check if Rosalie or Emmett were listening, not that she had to. Finding no one, she continued, "I think…Jasper did it." It was hard for her to say it aloud, but she had to. It's not like Edward could hear her thoughts over the phone.

"We're going back now," Edward said, then hung up.

Alice stared at her phone for a second longer then tossed it onto her useless bed.

It was her fault. If she had told Edward…_someone_, what she had seen, then it wouldn't be like this. But no, she was stubborn. She didn't want her pride to disintegrate. Now, what happened?

She remembered her argument with Rosalie in the car. After she ran away, she searched for the woods. She just wandered around the trees, thinking. She badly wanted to share her troubles with someone else, but she was too decided to keep to herself.

Now Bella is in danger. Not just in _possible_ danger, but in a real one.

It was all her fault. Everything…if Bella…if she dies…she would never forgive herself.

Bella…that sweet, smart girl…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jasper

He stared at Bella with narrowed eyes. She had fallen asleep. It was evident in her breathing, too.

It was very hard to sneak the girl out of the hotel suite, especially with the others littered around. But, he reminded himself, it would've been harder to slip her out if she was conscious. It took all his willpower to do it. Thinking about what he did just made his conscience slip in. He was afraid of what he had done, but he was more afraid of bringing her back.

Bella was lying on the cold tiled floor of the new room he had rented, two miles away from that stupid hotel. He was sure that the others would come find them, which was the exact reason why he had thought of a reserved place for them to go to once their two hours in that apartment was done.

"I'm very sorry," Jasper whispered through gritted teeth.

Bella stirred, as if having the urge to reply to his statement. To his relief, she remained asleep.

Jasper had discovered that she would be leaving in two days. Immediately after hearing the news, a thought kicked in. Once she's gone, she's gone. This means…that tasty scent would be, too. Jasper frowned deeply. It had been years since he had smelled that kind of scent. He had let the latter go; this time he wouldn't. No. Never.

Still, he couldn't help feeling guilty, sitting there, just across from Bella…staring at her neck like it was the only food left in the whole world...he was sure he had betrayed the others, specifically Edward. Edward had put so much trust in him. He had left Jasper with Bella because he knew Jasper would keep her safe. Yet he did it…he _kidnapped_ her.

The thought made him want to laugh. Imagine that: Jasper kidnapped Bella from her kidnappers. That just didn't sound right, but it was extremely ironic.

Jasper stared at Bella's features. For a human, the girl wasn't all that pretty. She had sort-of curls of long brown hair, a pair of brown eyes (which weren't exposed that time, since Bella was sleeping, obviously), uneven lips, and pale skin. He didn't really find anything special about the girl other than her scent. He then wondered what Edward saw in her. Was it just fate playing on Edward? Jasper smiled. He didn't believe in fate, but it was the only possible reason he could turn to.

Bella's eyelids fluttered for a moment. Jasper froze. Was she going to wake up already? The vampire found it too soon.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, her voice still coated with drowsiness. "What are you…?"

Jasper held up a hand to stop her from talking. Bella closed her mouth. "Sorry," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Bella asked. Perhaps she had forgotten what had happened earlier.

Jasper closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath through his mouth. The burning rage of his thirst went wilder. He could taste it…that blood…his eyes still closed, he said, "You're not in the suite, Bella. I kidnapped you." It was better to be straightforward.

Bella's emotions radiated towards Jasper like the way a piece of metal was attracted to a magnet. He felt fear, shock, confusion, and appreciation all at once. The others were understandable…but, appreciation? Seriously?

Jasper opened his eyes to glare at the human. "I won't bother controlling your emotions right now. I would save that for later, when I'm about to kill you." Bella's eyes widened. Even Jasper winced. His words were _too_ straightforward. That was it. He had turned into a monster, pouncing over his prey.

"Kill me?" Bella echoed. She sat and leaned on the wall. "Why would you do that? Did I do something wrong?" She appeared to be on the verge of tears.

Jasper growled. He watched to see Bella's reaction. It was as if the girl had discovered a certain attraction to the wall behind her. She was trying so hard to merge with it. "You still don't know?"

Bella just sat there, paralyzed. After a while, she shook her head. "What should I know?"

"We're vampires."

Jasper heard Bella's heart sputter. He licked his lips once.

"Va…vampires?" Bella stuttered out from her mouth. "And what 'we'?"

Jasper laughed. "Me and the others, who else?" He was beginning to like Bella's sense of humor.

"Do you mean…?" Bella left the question hanging in the air. Jasper felt anger and resentment stir up in the little girl. He didn't reply. "Jasper! Answer me."

Jasper shook his head slowly, as if reprimanding a child. "How dare you order me? But anyway, yes. Alice? She's a vampire. Esme and Carlisle? Oh, they're our _founders_, as you may call it, though Edward became a vampire earlier than Esme…" He stared at Bella, as if to check how she would react upon hearing her love's name. Bella did a great job of hiding her emotions from her face, but alas, Jasper still knew how she felt.

"How about Emmett and Rosalie?" Bella asked, staring straight into Jasper's eyes.

Jasper had the urge to blink. Even though, _he_ was the vampire, Bella still intimidated him. The girl's stare was unnerving. "They're vampires, Bella."

Bella looked as if she had been kicked a thousand times. Jasper once again heard her loud heartbeats. "But how come they didn't want to hurt me?"

Ah…so the girl was trying to find a way out. She was trying to believe that they were, after all, good people. "They're patient."

Bella looked as if she was trying to suppress a scream. "Are they planning on my assassination, too?" She asked hesitantly.

Jasper wagged a finger at her. "No, no, no. They're too kind to do that. I'm the newest member of the _family_, you see. It's quite hard for me to contain my thirst."

"I don't believe you're a vampire," Bella said loudly. "This is just a cruel joke, isn't it?"

"You better believe it."

Bella shook her head wildly, sending waves of her scent to Jasper. Jasper prepared to lunge, and then stopped himself. He had to wait.

Now isn't the right time, he thought.

"You're not!" Bella screamed. Finally, she was starting to act her age. "Edward isn't!"

Jasper sighed. "Believe what you want to believe. Either way, your death is ready," he said with an evil grin.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Bella

She had to escape.

But what if Jasper said was true-that he was a vampire-then how could she? She tried to remember the myths she knew about vampires. She didn't really know much of their history, but she certainly knew of some stories about them.

Vampires hated the sun. She was not really sure of that, but that was the most proclaimed theory about vampires. It was said that they burn under the sun. Bella didn't need to stare out the window or go out to find out if the sun is there, blazing hotly. Duh, it was night time.

Vampires can be killed by wooden stakes. Was that true? Bella wasn't sure. Maybe not. She switched on to another theory. Vampires are really fast and strong. Bella believed that to be true. They're also good-looking and cold to the touch. Now _that_ wasn't a theory known by many, since it was Bella's. She hypothesized that. Edward and the others are all good-looking and cold.

Edward. The name brought warm tears to her eyes. She didn't know what to think of him anymore. If he really was a vampire, then Bella supposed she'd have to avoid him. She should hate him…but somehow…she couldn't bring herself to do so.

Another thought crossed her mind. Was Jasper the reason why Esme had pushed her away? Was he the reason why she wanted her to go home already? Bella felt ashamed. Esme was just trying to protect her, yet she didn't see that. She acted harshly on her; thought bad things about Esme. She wanted to apologize privately, but it was clear that she couldn't. She didn't even know if she could break out.

Jasper was outside their rented room, probably by the door, keeping watch. Bella had considered going for it, but her instincts told her not to. After all, vampires were fast. No doubt she would get caught. She would have to think of Plan B.

A strategy formed in her mind. Without any reason, she screamed.

Jasper immediately opened the door. "Would you keep quiet?" He growled at her.

Bella stared him down. "I'm hungry," she whispered so soft that not even a _normal human_ could hear her even if he or she was just two inches away from her. That was a test to prove if Jasper was really a vampire. She secretly hoped he wasn't.

But she was wrong. "I'm going to get food for you. Now tone it down," Jasper said and closed the door.

Bella stared at the floor. What was she going to do? Run away?

The door opened again after a minute. Jasper threw a box at her. It landed accurately on her lap. Bella sighed. There was no doubt. He's fast and accurate, and also had really good hearing. Truly, Jasper was a vampire. "Thanks," she muttered, as if she was talking to herself.

Jasper was about to close the door but Bella intervened by speaking, "Are we moving downtown?"

Jasper hesitated. "Downtown?"

Bella breathed out a sigh of relief. She had heard that some vampires have special abilities…like reading minds. Well obviously, Jasper didn't have that ability. "Never mind," Bella said. "But are we moving?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you so curious?"

"It's a natural _human_ trait."

"Are you fooling me?" Jasper asked, a hand clenched into a fist.

Bella's heart pounded. She tried to keep it down and put on a calm but proud expression. "I'm just asking," she replied.

"Are you anticipating your _death_?" Jasper's tone was completely menacing.

Bella tried to act nonchalant. She shrugged. "Will it be a threat if I knew our next location?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Jasper asked, his face contorted in a not-so attractive way. "Are you trying to challenge my patience?"

Bella felt a bubble of anger and hurt rise deep in her throat. She wanted to scream at him, but she knew it wasn't a good idea. "Darn, Jasper. I just want to know."

"Into a building a mile from here. No one occupies it. No one will know about your horrible death," Jasper said, smiling evilly at her. "Now shut up, will you?"

The door closed with a loud _bang_. Bella rolled her eyes. "You don't need to tell me." She understood very well that Jasper could hear her, but who cares? Let him hear!

"I said shut up." Jasper's voice was muffled from the other side of the door, but it was loud enough for Bella to decipher.

Bella kept silent. She needed to finish her Plan B. Jasper said that they were going to head off to an abandoned building. Would there be a crowd near the building? Well…perhaps none. Jasper had mentioned that no one would know about her…death. So how would she ask for help?

She stood and walked to the window only three feet away from her. There were a lot of people scattered around the apartment. How she envied them! Bella could see the view below and the complete structure of the apartment, except the rooms above theirs, of course. There was no garage below, so it was either Jasper had run and carried her all the way there or they took the bus or something.

Wait…took the bus? Bella wanted to laugh at her own theory. It was apparent that they didn't, since it was weird to see a guy who looked like a movie star carrying an unconscious ten year old girl. So…they had travelled on foot. Or rather…_Jasper_ had travelled on foot.

Back to your plan, Bella, she thought.

Her stomach growled. She blushed. She stared at the box, contemplating if she should eat it. "Later," she whispered.

Maybe she could break free on the way there. She was sure that someone would be on the road by then. She had a pretty good chance. She could distract Jasper somehow…then join a crowd so it wouldn't be too easy for him to follow her scent. After that…it wasn't important. She just had to get away. That's what matters.

Her stomach growled again. She smiled and patted her tummy. "Well, well. I guess I have to eat then." She walked towards the box, ripped its packing paper, and started munching on a hamburger.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Edward

"Alice, come with me," Edward thundered. His eyes were burning with utmost rage.

Are you mad at me? Alice thought unconsciously.

Edward looked at her with a softer expression. "No. I'm not mad at anyone. I just want to find Bella. Come on, we're wasting time."

Esme hugged them both, and then stared at them like a loving mother. "Be careful. And…please. Don't hurt Jasper."

Alice fidgeted and stared doubtfully at Edward.

I know it can't be helped, Alice thought. Edward hardened like a statue. He wasn't going to promise to Esme. Alice was right. If it meant saving Bella, hurting Jasper certainly couldn't be avoided.

Carlisle put an arm around Esme's shoulders. "Let's go now, Esme. They need to find them."

Esme and Carlisle hurried off in a daze. Edward turned to Emmett. "I would like it if you searched with us, but it'll leave Rosalie alone here," he said.

Emmett looked torn. Edward…he thought.

"Emmett, stay here," Alice whispered. She looked guilty.

Edward wanted to comfort her, but honestly, he had put some of the blame on her. If Alice kept a watchful eye over Jasper, then maybe…he shook his head slowly. He couldn't afford to be distracted. All he should think about was rescuing Bella.

"Look," Rosalie interrupted. "If you want Emmett with you, it's fine. I can watch over myself," she finished with an air of pride.

Emmett clasped Rosalie's hand in his. "Rose, I don't want to leave you."

Edward sulked. Seeing the couple like that…it's not that he was jealous. He just ached for Bella so much. "Would you like to come with us?" He asked, glaring at Rosalie.

The blond hesitated. She looked at Emmett, then back to Edward. She seemed to be pondering the matter. "Oh," she groaned. "Saving a human."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Alice asked hopefully.

Rosalie started dragging Emmett to the door. She paused and stared at the other two. "Why, come on! I thought we're in a hurry?"

Edward ran like a maniac. The four of them separated, in the hopes of finding Bella much faster. He was paired with Alice. Emmett and Rosalie were inseparable.

They simply followed Bella's scent.

They had been going around for an hour and a half, and still there was no sign of Jasper or the girl. However, Edward wasn't going to give up.

I wonder where the others are now, Alice thought as they swerved to avoid trees. They took the shortcut. An ordinary human would've had trouble making his way in the forest's maze, but it was nothing for vampires.

"They're on the road not far away from us, Alice. I can sense them," Edward said in spite of the wind.

"We have to go faster," Alice suggested.

Edward frowned. "This is the fastest we can go. We might attract _too much_ attention."

They travelled silently after that.

"They've been here," Rosalie said, as if it wasn't already obvious.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the apartment. "Bella's scent is still patent here. I wonder where they moved."

"We can ask around," Emmett suggested, looking suspiciously at the people walking by.

Edward concentrated. They didn't need to do that. He can read minds, after all. Voices started filling his mind.

_I have to go buy a gift for my mother…_

_Oh…it rained? Why I…_

_Darn. I forgot my wallet? How can I possibly…_

_Those four people…why, they're so good-looking. I wonder if they're celebrities? Maybe not. I don't even know them. But ah…so that's why they look so familiar! I saw one like them some time ago…_

Edward blinked. He clenched his jaw and looked around. His eyes landed on a man sitting on a bench. He was staring at them, especially at Rosalie.

"Guys," Edward called softly. Everyone turned to look at him. "I think I found our target."

"Who?" Alice asked. She seemed to have woken up from a dream. Maybe she was trying to look into the future.

Edward nodded toward the man, who was now drinking a cup of coffee. Maybe he had ordered someone to make him one. "See that guy? He was thinking about someone who looked like us…"

Alice gasped. "Jasper?" Her tone was hopeful.

Emmett chuckled. "Well, of course! Unless there's another vampire who passed by this way-"

"No," Edward chimed in. "It _has_ to be Jasper."

Rosalie nodded. "I can take him." She started walking to the man from across the street, looking lost.

_Oh, so here comes Blondie. Maybe she had come to sit and take a drink with me…why, why. How lucky I must be!_ The man was clearly trying to grab the chance of talking to Rosalie. Edward wanted to punch him.

Emmett snickered. "Looks like our Edward is hearing some unwelcome thoughts."

"And those unwelcome thoughts are about your dearest Rosalie, Emmett. So cut it out," Edward snapped, snarling.

Understanding dawned on Emmett's face. He looked angrily at the grubby man. "Why, that guy-"

Alice held Emmett's shoulder to prevent him from attacking the human. "We're in enough trouble now. Besides, Rosalie can take care of herself."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie's voice echoed. Edward, Emmett, and Alice froze, awaiting the next scene. "I'm afraid I'm lost."

The man chuckled, flattered. "You, beautiful lady? Lost?"

Do I have to repeat it for you? Rosalie thought, hostile.

Edward had the urge to laugh. But instead of hitting the man, Rosalie smiled warmly. The girl was a perfect actress!

"Yes. I'm supposed to be with this man…" Rosalie raised an eyebrow, as if daring the man to speak up.

"Man?" The startled human asked. "I saw him a while ago, but I'm not sure if it's him."

Rosalie pursed her lips. "Oh, by the way, what's your name?"

Edward didn't see the point of asking the stranger's name, but possibly it was part of Rosalie's strategy.

"Thomas," the man said, reaching out a hand.

Oh yuck, Rosalie seemed to yell in her mind. Edward chuckled.

"What's up?" Emmett asked, his eyes still on Thomas, glaring. "Something funny?"

Edward shook his head. "It's just…Rosalie. She seems to be getting her hard part of the agreement."

Alice smiled. "I don't know what you mean, but I have a gut feeling that it's extremely amusing."

Edward suddenly felt remorse eating him. How could he be amused? Bella was in danger, and here he was, doing nothing. He wanted to shout to Rosalie to hurry up, but that will blow their cover.

"So," Rosalie pushed. "This man?" She reminded him.

Thomas brought his hand down, rejected. But he managed a grin. "Oh yes. I saw him with a young girl…is that your daughter?"

Daughter?! Edward heard Rosalie shriek in her mind. He wanted to slap the woman, but he controlled himself.

"Oh no," she replied sweetly. "She's our niece."

"Niece," Alice echoed, definitely amused.

"I don't really see the resemblance, but very well. If you want to know where they went-" Thomas was interrupted.

Rosalie crossed her arms. "Oh yes, please?"

Thomas frowned. He pointed to an avenue not far from his right. "They took that road."

It was Edward's turn to frown. He knew that already, since Bella's scent wafted all the way there. What he wanted to know was if Jasper had spoken to the man. Maybe Jasper had asked suggestions about their next hideout…or something like that.

"Did he talk to you?" Rosalie asked, smiling widely. Edward smiled, too. It was as if _she_ had heard _his_ thoughts.

Thomas scratched his head, which was an unattractive gesture. "Shortly, if I remember right."

Rosalie became excited. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to ask about this address…"

"What address?" Rosalie asked, her eyes determined.

Thomas looked away momentarily from the vampire's stare. Then he said, "He said he got this address from a friend of his, but that he wasn't sure if it was right. I told him the address was correct, but I was baffled! Gods, his address pointed to an abandoned building…as far as I know."

Alice staggered. Edward had to squeeze her hand to assure her that everything will be alright.

"Can you tell me that address you're talking about?" Rosalie said in a voice so kind, it was hard for Edward to believe that it was really _her_ speaking.

"Sure," Thomas agreed. After a moment of thinking, he said, "Um…Highway Blues, down the Fifth Avenue. It's quite far from here, though."

Rosalie nodded, distracted. She took a peek at Edward. Then she looked back at the man. "Are there many abandoned buildings there?"

"A few."

Rosalie thanked him and quickly retuned to the others. She smiled. "Well, well."

Emmett grabbed her hand. "Highway Blues, Fifth Avenue? That's easy."

"But we have to hurry," Edward said. Now that they know where they are, he wasn't going to be beaten by time. He's going to save Bella, that's for sure.

Alice looked further out onto the streets. "Come on. We have a friend to save."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Bella

If she had to bite Jasper until he lets go of her, she would. That's how desperate she was. Although, she had to admit, the idea of biting Jasper was useless. His skin was as hard as steel.

Bella looked around the building, taking inventory. She needed supplies. Anything.

She spotted some wooden planks piled in one corner, covered in cobwebs. Bella didn't appreciate spiders, but she had no choice. She looked around some more and found a crate marked _Flammable_. Her skin tingled. Was she brave enough to start a fire? Would that kill the vampire? But…how _could_ she start a fire? She had no matches, gas, whatsoever…

Her eyes landed on a matchbox five feet away from her. Thank the gods!

She looked around, checking if Jasper had returned. So far, there was no sign of him. She quickly snatched the matchbox and pocketed it, her lips pursed, as if she stole something.

You need to save yourself, Bella, she thought.

It was better to think that way. She shouldn't rely on help, since it was pretty clear that none would come. She didn't have to be a genius to know that.

"Ah…" Jasper said, walking in. His eyes were alight with a strange glint.

Bella gulped. "What's up?" The beating of her heart picked up.

Jasper took in her scent. He smiled. "Soon, Bella. Soon you will be nothing but a lifeless corpse."

Bella turned hysterical. She doubled over, laughing. "Why, of course! A corpse _is_ lifeless, isn't it?"

The vampire narrowed his eyes at her. He seemed to be wondering why he hadn't killed her already. "I'm a living corpse, Bella."

Bella's face turned serious. "I don't mind dying. At least I know that I did everything to stay safe."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Why, you're brave!"

Bella blinked. "I'm anything but that," she whispered, looking down at the cold floor.

"It would be a shame to kill such a unique human," Jasper said, as if he was really sincere about it. "But what can I do?"

"You can shut up," Bella retorted, snickering.

Instantly, Jasper's cold hand was around Bella's neck. She had to push her scream back down. Breathing was hard…

"_You_ shut up," Jasper ordered in an icy voice. His dark eyes-weren't they light before?-were focused only on her face.

It was the perfect time. She had to keep his attention on _her_. She would light the matches…throw them straight at him…then probably…maybe she'd stand a chance.

"Once Edward discovers about this…" She gasped, tears slowly running down her cheeks. "You'll pay for this." Her hand went down to reach the matchbox. She was successful with that, but she didn't know if she could move the other hand without attracting his attention.

Jasper smiled. "Oh, Edward knows."

Bella pretended to be surprised. "He…does?" Her other hand went silently to open the matchbox. She winced a little, afraid that she might get caught. But Jasper was too caught up in threatening her to notice.

"That's for certain," he replied, his hand still around the girl's neck.

"Does fire bother you?" Bella asked suddenly. All she had to do was light the match…

Jasper's face turned sour. "Why are you asking?"

Bella grinned a troublemaker's grin. "Oh, nothing." In a second, she lit the match, threw it directly at Jasper's face and wrenched herself free. Jasper started yelling curses, but Bella didn't have the time to listen to them. Still holding the matchbox, she ran as fast as she could.

She lit matches as she ran and dropped them on the crate with the _Flammable_ sign. She retraced her steps, looked back once to see if Jasper had followed, and continued running.

She reached the ground floor. There it was. The exit. She looked back one last time and saw nothing but smoke. Did Jasper get burned? She didn't have enough emotions to feel guilty, so instead she just headed for the escape. Smoke started filling her lungs. She coughed.

"Go, Bella," she urged herself.

"Running away?" A voice said from somewhere. She didn't know where it came from. She just focused on the exit…

Bella looked around, wondering where the voice had come from, but smoke was abundant. She didn't have a vampire's eyesight to take in what was around her.

"I…" Bella started saying, but the words got caught in her throat.

Jasper appeared several feet away from her. "You can't escape me, Bella. I thought you knew that already."

Bella wanted to cry. But no. If she would die, she wouldn't shed a tear. She wouldn't even scream. She would be brave. Death was coming to get her. She would have to accept that.

Jasper stepped towards her, a wicked grin on his unscathed face. "Fire _could_ destroy me. But not you."

"Not her," a new voice called. Abruptly, a wave of warmth and refuge washed over Bella. "But I could."

Through Bella's weakened senses, she saw Edward appear, as if born from the smoke.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Edward

Edward wanted to kick someone…and that someone was definitely Jasper.

He walked towards Jasper slowly, his mouth set into a deep scowl. "Free her," he ordered.

Jasper was surprised at his sudden appearance, although at the same time, he also seemed to be expecting it. "No."

Alice joined Edward's side. She looked stricken. "Jasper, please, give us Bella."

"Alice, stay away from this," Jasper said, his expression torn from warmth to anger.

"Rosalie," Edward called, his eyes still fixed on Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett promptly appeared beside him. "Take care of Bella."

Rosalie looked uncertain. Jasper's in the way, she thought.

"We'll take care of that," Edward answered. His voice didn't even waver at the thought of killing Jasper. He was too mad to care.

Alice gasped. "Edward…" She didn't have to finish what she was about to say. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I hope it won't come to that," Edward whispered. He started heading towards Jasper, who made no move to escape. It seemed that he was willing to fight.

"Bella's mine," Jasper growled. The smoke was starting to obscure him, but Edward's eyesight was too advanced to be hindered.

Edward attacked Jasper in unbelievable speed and knocked Jasper off his feet. But the other vampire was good in combat, too. They exchanged a series of kicks and swerves. Edward was determined to save Bella. Nothing could stop him.

"Jasper!" Alice yelled.

Through Edward's peripheral vision, he saw Emmett carrying Bella towards the exit, with Rosalie guiding the way. He smiled to himself. At least Bella's safe.

He had given them strict instructions to return Bella to the suite immediately after they had her hands on her. They didn't have to wait for Edward and Alice. They're seasoned fighters, they could handle themselves.

"I'd kill you If I had to," Jasper managed to slip in as he fought Edward.

Edward growled at him and knocked him out once more. Alice rushed to Edward's side. Her eyes were filled with worry and resentment. Edward wasn't sure which was for whom.

Jasper stirred, but Edward kicked him on his chest.

"Stop it now," Alice said, looking at Edward pleadingly. "Go and follow the others. I'll take care of Jasper."

Take care?! Edward thought. That wasn't the way he was going to treat Jasper. But this is Alice, he reminded himself. Alice loved him, so that didn't offer Edward much choice. He nodded absently.

"Watch out, alright?" Edward said, his hand on Alice's shoulder.

Alice nodded. "I will."

Edward took one last glance at the vampire lying by his feet, then at Alice. He was worried about her…but he was more worried about Bella. It took all of his effort, but he managed to wrench himself away from Alice. He ran as fast as the wind and took the shortest route back to their hotel suite.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Bella

Bella woke up to a pair of golden eyes. At first, she thought she was still in the abandoned building, with smoke all around her. But no; Jasper's eyes were onyx dark, not golden.

"Are you alright?" The golden eyes seemed to say.

Bella sat and winced. Her chest hurt. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. The place was familiar, though with what happened, she wasn't sure where she was. She didn't have the energy to talk either. Her eyes just scanned everything around her.

"Bella?" A new voice called out.

Bella turned to the new voice. It was familiar, too. But everything was a haze. It was as if she was in a distant world.

She noticed that the pair of golden eyes a while ago belonged to a blond. The new voice belonged to a man with bronze hair. Who were these people? And why were they _so_ familiar?

"What…?" Bella started to ask.

A new guy who looked strong enough to build a house alone appeared. "Bella, you're safe now."

Their voices echoed in Bella's brain. The voices seemed to be pushing against the walls of her mind, trying to break in to refresh some kind of memory. It made Bella's head hurt. She winced and gripped her head with two hands.

The man with the bronze hair stepped nearer. He was so handsome. "Bella, does anything hurt?"

As quick as lightning, a voice seemed to shout beside her ear. And the word was…_vampire_. The word echoed inside her head for several more times, then dissolved completely.

Bella's mouth opened to repeat the word. "Vampire," she gasped out.

The blond's eyes turned stormy. "How-?"

The tough guy held the blond's hand. "Shh, Rosalie."

Rosalie?

Bella's head pounded with an unknown force. The name brought all sorts of memories. Those memories were like ants trying to crawl up her brain. They were hurrying, competing with one another to see which ant-er, memory-comes first.

"Bella, what's happening?" The handsome guy with the bronze hair said.

Bella took in the chance to stare at him. Yes, he was so handsome. His sharp jaw created an impression that he was strong. His golden eyes were warm and caring. His lips were set into a grim line, though Bella somehow knew that those lips can form a smile so attractive, any woman who sees it would melt.

Edward. Bella felt like rejoicing. Exactly! That was his name.

Fresh memories flooded her brain again, but this time it didn't hurt. She let them come in.

"Edward," Bella whispered, a smile forming.

Edward grinned. "Is everything fine now?" He asked.

Bella nodded. "Thank you."

_Vampire_. The word appeared out of the blue again. She froze momentarily. If what Jasper said was true…then her life was still in danger.

"Are you a vampire?" Bella managed to ask.

Edward didn't answer. She could see his jaw clench and unclench.

"Is it true?" Bella looked at Rosalie and Emmett. "Are _you_ vampires?"

Rosalie stared at Edward's back.

"Yes," Edward said in a hoarse whisper. "We're…vampires."

Bella's eyes widened. She stifled a scream. She was tired of lies. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Look," Emmett chimed in, a hand frozen in midair as if to stop Bella from doing something she would regret. "We didn't know how to tell you. Do you think we could've told you that so easily? Like, just say, 'Hey, Bella. We're vampires.'?"

It was ridiculous, Bella thought honestly. But still. It's not that it was hard to believe; it was just so…what? Unnerving?

"I want to go home," Bella said as a reply.

Edward looked stunned. He bit his lip. "Bella, are you sure?"

She nodded glumly. "It's not like I'll regret it," she snapped.

Edward took a deep breath. His eyes met Bella's for a moment, and Bella felt hot. If Edward was going to stare at her like that, she didn't know if she could still abide by her decision. "I love you," he whispered.

Bella's world stopped. It was as if Rosalie and Emmett popped like bubbles. All that mattered was Edward. "I…" She started to say.

But Edward just shook his head. "If it's your choice, then what can I do but accept it?" His eyes lingered on hers again.

Bella composed herself. She had been strong enough to withstand Jasper. She would be strong again. "Thank you, Edward. A _lot_. I won't forget you."

Edward nodded, as if satisfied. He turned towards Emmett and Rosalie. "Contact Esme and Carlisle. We need to discuss this."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Edward

"I'm going to bring her back," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded. "You surely want to spend your remaining time-"

Edward interrupted. "Of course."

Esme patted Edward's hand, a smile on her lips. "Everything will turn out well."

Edward looked away. He didn't see how everything would. Bella was about to leave. Jasper and Alice still hadn't returned. How could everything be _alright_?

Be sure to explain everything to Renee, Esme added mentally.

Edward nodded. "I know," he said.

"Good luck, son," Carlisle said, his eyes alight with pride.

Bella was surprisingly quiet in the car.

Edward was driving, asking her every now and then which way to go. He looked at her. Her lips were in a straight line, her eyes looking at something far away. She was determined not to talk, as far as Edward could see.

"Do you want to say something?" He asked.

Bella looked at him uncertainly. "Not really."

Edward nodded at her backpack. "Got everything in there?"

Bella nodded.

Edward smiled. "You can say anything you want."

He heard her take a deep breath. She appeared to be considering the offer. After a minute of silence, she said, "Thank you for saving my life."

"You've said so many 'thank you's already."

"But still…" Bella's voice drifted away.

Edward smiled at her. "You're welcome, then. It was an honor."

"I'm sorry for being whiny yesterday," she added, blushing.

"You weren't _that_ whiny," Edward teased, ruffling his hair.

Bella actually laughed.

"There," Edward said, looking at her like a brother would. "It's better if you're smiling."

Bella pointed at an intersection. "Oh, there. Turn that way."

Edward did, frowning. He suddenly woke up to the truth. This wasn't any dream or joke. He _was_ bringing Bella back to _her_ home. If he was given a choice, he wouldn't. But that wasn't the right thing to do. He had to return her safe and sound.

"You look sad," Bella observed.

Edward forced a smile. "Who wouldn't be? You're leaving."

Bella turned silent. She was looking at a faraway point again.

"Sorry," Edward apologized.

"You don't need to say sorry."

"Why not?"

Bella stared at him for a really long time that he started to feel self-conscious. "I love you, too, you know?"

Edward broke his gaze from the girl. He couldn't feel flattered. Not now.

"Got any reply for that?" Bella said, blushing more fiercely.

Edward smiled to himself. "You left me speechless," he explained.

"But it's true," she said in a defensive tone. "I just didn't want to admit it yesterday…in front of Rosalie and Emmett."

It was Edward's turn to laugh. "They'd get into your nerves if you did," he said in agreement.

"And now that I'm leaving…"

Edward groaned mentally. Why did Bella bring it up again? He was tired of thinking about it. He wanted to think everything was just a dream, but how could he?

"Don't remind me," Edward replied, serious.

"But we can't escape it," Bella snapped, though her tone was still kind.

Edward just grinned. "Fate."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "What 'fate'?"

"Ah…" Edward was starting to feel amused. "If it's meant for us to meet again, we will."

Bella nodded silently.

"Take care, alright?" Edward reminded her.

"You, too," Bella replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Bella

Seven years later…

That guy with the bronze hair…he was really familiar. It was as if he had come from Bella's past to haunt her.

"Who's that?" She asked Jessica, her eyes focused on the guy.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen," Jessica said with a sneer. "He's gorgeous, of course. But it seems that nobody here's beautiful enough for him."

Jessica sounded bitter. Did she try to get Edward's attention before?

Edward Cullen. The name washed over Bella like water full of ice. Yes…she now remembers. It was _him_. Her first love. Her hero.

Edward seemed to hear her thoughts (which was not the case). He suddenly turned to look at her with curious eyes.

Bella resisted the urge to break down into tears. They were the same comforting eyes she had loved. And now, looking at them again, her feelings for him were relived.

He was hers.

Edward Cullen.


	26. Chapter 26

Words from the Author

First of all, thank you for reading my story!

If you haven't read it yet and you just jumped to the last "chapter" (though this isn't, sort of), then go view the _first chapter!_

Anyway, ahem…so yeah. Thank you SO MUCH! If you liked the story, well then, much more thanks and kisses for you! If you disliked it…um…it's fine. Still, thanks! Now, if you _hated_ it, then maybe you're not-so much of a Twilight fan, huh? Nah, just kidding. Argh, to make it short, THANK YOU, EVERYONE!

So…would you like to know how I came up with _Edward Meets Young Bella_?

I was just gazing at…nowhere? Anyway, I was just _gazing_, and then this sudden idea popped into my mind. What if Edward and Bella had met before, only this time, Bella's younger? So that was the start of it all.

The first setting was the park. I don't know how I came up with that setting. It's not like there's a certain park that's sentimental to me or anything…

Some of you might ask, "Why did you write the story in the third person's point of view?" To answer you, I don't know either! It was just an idea.

Then I started writing a chapter based on a character's point of view (using the third person, AS I SAID), then another chapter based on _another_ character's point of view and so on…Hey, do you know Rick Riordan? That's how Heroes of Olympus (a book series) is ('was', in case you're reading this MUCH TOO LATE, and the series is already done) written (if you don't know him, then better check his books, they're COMPLETELY amazing)!

Do you think I'm using too much parentheses? 'Cuz I think I am. LOL.

Okay…let's go back to the topic. Where was I? Oh yeah…the Rick-Riordan-is-such-an-awesome-author thing. Sorry, I'm a little bit HYPER.

ARGH! I can't _stay_ in the topic! Please forgive me! So yeah.

Ah, now here's an interesting question. "Was there any song that helped you write the story?" Why, yes, of course! I LOVE music! I love singing ang playing the piano, too, you see…but anyway, yes there was a certain song. It's _Summer Love_, by One Direction. If you hate One Direction, sorry! I hope you won't post a rude comment on this _chapter_ just because I mentioned them…

Summer Love. Yup, that's the song. It talks about how they (girl and boy, okay?) _were_ together…then they broke up. Not that Edward and Bella broke up in my story! Back to the song…the guy kept saying how he will always remember the girl as his "summer love", which I think was appropriate for the story (the weather in the story was hot, though there were certain times when it got cold).

Oh and there was also a piano piece that helped me get through the story. It's _Moonlight_ by Yiruma. I found it appropriate for Bella, since its complicated keys yet simple tune were so much like her. It's also kind of dramatic so…I suggest that you listen to it while reading the last chapters of the story. Or you could listen to _Summer Love_. It's your choice! ^_^

Enough of that! Hm…I'm still thinking of something else to talk about, since I want this to be sort-of long.

Oh, yeah. I remembered something. Do you know that I hated Twilight before? Sorry, but yeah…whenever I hear my friends talking about it, I used to roll my eyes and that sort of stuff. I guess I just couldn't relate to what they were talking about because I haven't watched NOR READ Twilight that time. Then my aunt offered to give me _Eclipse_, the third book in The Twilight Saga. At first I was hesitant. Why would I read something I don't like? Then I gave in. I _was_, after all, curious about Twilight. And, _after all_, it's a BOOK.

So here I am! Completely a Twilight fan.

Do you think this is becoming too long? 'Cuz I'm having fun writing-er, typing it.

Let me tell you something. You might have noticed (or not, uh, whatever)…there weren't too many cheesy stuff in here. Sure…the sweet words were there, but…you KNOW what I mean.

I mean…isn't it awkward if I made Edward and TEN YEAR OLD Bella kiss? Please, THINK about it! Don't you think it's uh…gross?

Besides I'm thirteen (if you're reading this two or three years from now…or a year from now…or four years…UH, WHATEVER. JUST CALCULATE! To help you with that task, I'm dropping a clue; I wrote this in March 2013)! Do you think I can write/type something like that without peeking over my shoulder to check if someone's reading my draft story? Oh please, have mercy on me, will you?

Sorry. It's just that I'm talking to someone (via text on my phone), and this "someone" is so hyper, I'm afraid his "hyperactivity" is rubbing off on me. Oh MY! Did I just use the pronoun "his"? Oh well. HE'S a guy, obviously. But uh-uh. Don't think that I'm flirting with him. AS I SAID, I'm JUST thirteen!

Oh gods of Olympus. We were about to switch topics again, huh? But anyway…what should I write about?

Oh! I have an idea. Below is the list of questions that you might have thought of while reading my story (and my answers for them, too):

**Q: Did you have a hard time writing E.M.Y.B.?**

A: Yes and no. There were times when I found it hard, and times when I found it REALLY easy to write. It should be obvious. If the chapter is long, then it was easy writing that chapter.

**Q: Who's your favorite character in the story?**

A: Bella, of course. Especially in Chapter 19. She was so much like Annabeth Chase (one of the main characters in Percy Jackson & The Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series) there…smart and strategic.

**Q: Will you miss writing E.M.Y.B.?**

A: Of course. But I'm gonna write more Twilight stories so…

**Q: Did you have any inspiration/s while writing the story (other than the song **_**Summer Love**_**)?**

A: Yes. A friend of mine became my inspiration while I was writing the story…especially in the chapter where Edward confessed his love for Bella. :")

**Q: Are you, BookishMe, smart?**

A: YES! LOL. But seriously, I think I am.

**Q: Who is your least favorite character in the story?**

A: Hmm…Renee. She didn't play much part in the story. :(

**Q: Do you think the story's a success?**

A: For a first-timer? Yes. I wasn't expecting so many followers!

**Q: Do you think you're going to be a great author someday?**

A: Maybe. Maybe not. I hope that this skill in writing will improve…

**Q: Do you think your readers are glad for having the opportunity to know about you (through this so-called chapter)?**

A: I can't really say that. Perhaps MOST of them are. Maybe some are too bored to read this. XD

**Q: What's your favorite color?**

A: Ah…that's so easy. BLUE!

**Q: Truthfully, do you think it's a waste of time if you'll reply to some reviews?**

A: WHAT?! NO. I actually like replying to reviews!

**Q: What's your nationality?**

A: I'm a Filipino…from the Philippines, obviously. :))) If you think I sound like an American, it's alright. I secretly enjoy it when someone says I sound like one. XD

**Q: Who's the author you so want to meet?**

A: Argh. That's hard. Can I pick two? PLEASE? So uhm…I'd like to meet Rick Riordan and Stephenie Meyer.

**Q: Does anyone know who you really are (in real life, not in cyberspace)?**

A: Two (if not three) people. Hi, Meeka Gray (if you're reading this)! Hi, Marion Navarro (if you're reading this, which I really think you're not XD)! And…Lorraine Cortel, though I'm not sure if she remembers. LOL.

**Q: What's the most annoying error you could've made in the story?**

A: Grammatical errors. Ugh. I hate them SO MUCH. Sometimes they're accidents (typographical errors), sometimes I don't know the correct verb tense. XD

**Q: Who's the most supportive fan (of E.M.Y.B.)?**

A: Don't make me choose. PLEASE. :)))

**Q: What's your favorite chapter in the story?**

A: The one where Edward confessed…of course.

**Q: What's your LEAST favorite chapter, then?**

A: XD When Alice discovered that Bella was missing…

**Q: What's the topic of your next Twilight story?**

A: I'm not yet sure…though I'm thinking of writing about Renesmee. It will be pretty hard, I THINK. If my story won't be about Renesmee, then I think…it'll be about Bella and Jacob. What would happen if Bella chose Jacob instead?

**Q: Are you thinking of making a picture of YOU your display/profile photo?**

A: I'm considering it, actually. Perhaps? I guess some readers out there are curious of what I look like :P so…maybe.

**Q: Can you give some tips to some aspiring authors out there?**

A: Definitely! First of all, know what you're writing about. Plan what will happen in the story. Of course you can add some plot twists while writing it, but it will be better if you have an outline already.

Next, watch your grammar and spelling! Some readers are irritated when they read grammatical errors and stuff. Creating mistakes is unavoidable, but make it minimal.

Third, learn how to describe the characters! Put in some words that will help the readers understand how the character thinks. Describe their emotions every now and then, too! Keep up with their characteristics. Write their dialogues according to their attitude.

Fourth, watch the words! Don't put in too much cussing. It's offending, if you ask me.

Fifth, don't put in unnecessary information. It will bore the readers.

Sixth, learn to describe the setting once in a while, so that the readers will have something to imagine. It will be easier for them to follow your story.

Last, put some emotions! Make it emotional by adding tragic events, sweet happenings…you know what I mean. You can add some death scenes! But don't make them too horrible. Include scenes that will surely make a mark (or dent, whatever) in your readers' minds. They like that kind of stuff. How do I know? Duh, I'm a reader myself! XD

**Q: This is the biggest question OF ALL….DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT LOVE TWILIGHT?**

A: I do! Why would I write a long Twilight story if I don't?! XD I love you, Twilight! ***kiss***

If you have any more questions, please don't hesitate to post a comment/review on this chapter or PM me! =))))


End file.
